


Vic-Jori-ous

by Something9470



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Femslash, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Futa Jade, Futanari, G!P, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Jori - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tade, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: These are times where I believe Tori and Jade could've hooked up on the series, "Victorious".
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 20
Kudos: 297





	1. S1, E3: Stage Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori thanks Jade for getting her out of cleaning food off of walls.

After now serving one week of detention and losing half a letter grade in her theater rehearsal class, Tori was now in the Black Box Theater, with a scraper in one hand and a blue bucket in another, scraping food off the walls and collecting it to throw away later. It was here that a big food fight scene occurred for some play and it was her responsibility to clean it all up. This all started a couple weeks back, when Tori had to work with one of her classmates to make a fight scene, using props and a sound effect to mimic a hit on someone. That classmate was none other than Jade West, who's been giving Tori a hard time since the moment they meant. Yeah, Tori got back at her one time by kissing her boyfriend in front of her, but that probably made it worst for her.

They had this scene where Tori was to play an old lady just passing by when a 'brutal mugger', played by Jade, walks in and tries to, well, mug Tori. Tori's character responds by turning around and then swing her walking cane at Jade, 'hitting' her. Although Tori didn't feel the cane move awkwardly, Jade reacted as if she actually was hit, screaming in pain and having blood around her eye. This led to losing the half letter grade mentioned earlier and then being called to the guidance counselor's office, which is where she found out her punishment; two weeks of detention and what she's doing now. Oh, and there was this security guard, Derek, who's in charge of watching her, making sure she doesn't leave until the whole place is clean.

It wasn't until a couple days into her detention punishment that she got a text from one of her good friends, Andre. He told her that Jade's black eye, that she had every since Tori 'hit' her, was just makeup. That Tori never actually hit her. And also the blood from her eye was fake as well. Tori knew she didn't actually hit Jade, but she fought a losing battle against all of her classmates saying that she did. Tori remember posting something on TheSlap, saying that she got some news from Andre, but not telling exactly what she was told online.

Anyway, as Tori continued to clean the wall, Derek, who was standing by on his phone, decided to walk by and look on the wall. He got off his phone and bent over to look at something specific.

"Is that Mac'n'Cheese?" Asked Derek.

"WHO CARES?!" Responded Tori.

Derek stood back up.

"I just wanted to know if it was Mac'N'Cheese." Said Derek, as went back on his phone and walked away to sit down.

Tori, still disgruntled about all this, went back to cleaning the wall. After a couple of seconds, she began to hear footsteps getting louder and presumably closer to her. Figure it was just Derek, Tori ignored it. But the sound did interest her though. She turned around to see not Derek's black police boots, but black bedazzled boots along with black leggings.

Tori looked up more to see none other than Jade. She didn't look sad, or happy, or angry, or any emotion at all. Rather than doing literally anything else, Jade was now in the theater with Tori, looking down at her. Tori stopped cleaning to relax her arms, as she continued to look up at Jade.

"I don't get it." Said Jade.

"What?" Tori asked, while shrugging her shoulders.

"I know Andre told you that I faked everything." Said Jade. "The blood, the black eye-what is that, Mac'N'Cheese?"

"Looks like it, right?" Asked Derek.

Tori rolled her eyes at Derek, as she stood up to face Jade.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Why are YOU here?" Asked Jade. "Why didn't you tell on me?"

"'Cause..." Said Tori. "...We both go to school here, and it's not gonna be much fun for either one of us If we're fighting all the time."

Tori walked past Jade to work on another wall covered in food spots, while Jade stood there for a second to process Tori's answer.

"So, you're just gonna let me get away with it?" Jade asked. "You took detention and a lower grade, and you're scraping crusty pudding off the wall on a Friday night, just so I won't get in trouble?"

"Pretty much." Responded Tori.

"Well, you, can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you." Said Jade. "That's not how it works."

"Well, then, try being nice to me sometime. Maybe that will work." Said Tori. "Now, go play. I gotta scrape this onion dip off the wall."

Tori took a second to smell what was on the wall.

"Or onion pus..." Said Tori, before turning back to do what she's supposed to do.

Jade proceeded to walk away, specifically to the door out of the theater. Tori didn't bother to look back at Jade, but Jade did stop to look at her. Yeah, Jade got one over Tori once again, but for some reason, it didn't feel...right. Like this girl, who made out with her boyfriend right in front of her, granted it was for a skit, had to clean this theater basically by herself all because something Jade caused. She was supposed to feel great after all of this, but she didn't.

After all that time to think, Jade reluctantly put her bag down, grabbed a towel, a bucket, and a scraper, walked towards a pillar in the theater and proceeded to to scrape food off of it. Tori could hear something dropping down into a bucket. She looked behind her to realize that Jade was actually scraping food off with her. Jade just smirked at her, as she focused back on the pillar. Tori stopped to think for a second.

Considering that that faster she gets this theater cleaned, the faster she could get home and forget all this. So she turned back to scrape food off the wall, reluctantly accepting Jade's help. After a couple of seconds, Jade backed away from the pillar and walked towards somewhere in the theater.

"This...might be more fun with some tunes." Said Jade.

Tori turned around to look at Jade, as she pressed a button on a side panel. Music then began to play around the theater. Tori's mouth opened and she smiled, considering that Jade slipped on something prior to playing the music. Jade came back to Tori, dancing along the way and spinning a towel around. Both girls began to dance, as scraping food off the walls just suddenly became fun to do. Both girls then turned to Derek, still sitting while on his phone, but dancing to the music.

"Hey D. Come scrape with us, this is fun." Said Tori, while Jade motioned for him to join in.

Derek thought about for a second.

"Alright." Said Derek, as he got up from his chair.

He proceed to walk towards a bucket to grab a scraper, Tori bumping his butt with her own along the way. Once he got the scraper, he began to scrape some food off a pillar. Jade realizing how much fun Derek was having, proceeded to walk up towards him.

"Here, try it with two." Said Jade, handing her scraper to him.

Derek took Jade's scraper as he scraped down both pillars at the same time, while Tori and Jade worked on a table not that far from him, all simultaneously dancing to the music. While Tori scraped the table, Jade dropped her towel and tapped Tori in the shoulder. She motioned towards Derek, which made Tori look at him, who was now scraping up both pillars. Tori looked back at Jade, now realizing what she could do now. Both girls put their buckets and all their other stuff down, as they picked up their bags, still watching Derek dancing and cleaning.

As the music still played, Jade and Tori then danced their way out of the theater, walking out one of the exit doors. As the door closed behind them, Jade grabbed Tori's wrist, as they both laughed and ran towards Jade's car.

* * *

Jade was now driving in her car with Tori sitting behind her. Tori kept looking behind, seeing if there was gonna be some police car or anybody chasing them, considering that Tori is not supposed to be out of the school yet. Jade noticed Tori being paranoid.

"Would you stop looking behind us?" Asked Jade.

"How do you he's not gonna find us?" Asked Tori. "God, I'm gonna be in so much trouble, why did you drag me into this?

"Don't worry about it." Said Jade.

"Why shouldn't I worry?" Tori asked.

"I'll..." Said Jade, sighing right after. "...I'll tell them what really happened."

"What?" Tori questioned.

"I'll tell Lane and our teacher that I faked everything, okay?" Said Jade. "I'll serve detention, lose half a letter grade and clean up that mess back there, while you do whatever you want at home."

"Why are you helping me out?" Asked Tori.

"Let's just say I'm trying to be nice." Said Jade. "Now just relax, while I take you home."

"Oh..." Said Tori, slowly beginning to smile. "...Thanks. That's so...nice of you."

Jade looked in her rear view mirror to smirk back at Tori.

"Just, don't mention this to anybody." Said Jade.

"Why?" Asked Tori. "Does helping me out somehow ruin your cred or something?"

Tori began to smirk at Jade.

"Don't make me change my mind, Vega." Said Jade.

"Look, I'm just saying." Said Tori. "And also Derek will know that you helped me escape the theater for tonight. So if anything..."

Tori leaned over towards Jade and moved her hand forward towards Jade's leg and began to caress her. Jade's eyes widened a little as she felt Tori's hand on her leg. She turned her head to look at Tori, who looked down on her moving hand.

"...You just got yourself in trouble." Said Tori.

"What...what are you do-" Said Jade, but then pumped the brakes on her car, noticing a red light in front of her.

They both bounced forward and then back, as they leaned back into their chairs to breathe heavily. After that, Tori went back to work on Jade's leg. Even though Jade has put her through hard times, Tori couldn't deny that she was a very attractive girl.

"Maybe you should focus more on driving than me." Whispered Tori.

Once the light turned green, Jade began to drive again. Jade would've smacked Tori's hand out of the way if she hadn't had a lot to think about. Like how it felt...nice, sort of.

"Are you...are you trying to seduce me?" Asked Jade.

"...Maybe..." Said Tori, as she moved slight towards the middle back seat and then moved her other hand to Jade's leg.

Now Jade had to focus on not getting into an accident, while at the same time feeling both of Tori's hand caressing on of her legs and thighs.

"This...is awkward." Said Jade. "You know I'm with Beck, right?"

"I know, but..." Said Tori. "I remember how you felt when you saw Beck and I kissed in Sikowitz's class. I remember how jealous you were."

"Well...I wished...you didn't...kiss him." Said Jade, trying not to moan.

"And maybe you wished I kissed you instead, hmm?" Tori asked.

"Um...uh..." Was all Jade could muster, as she had a lot going on right now.

"Wanna, maybe...pull over?" Asked Tori. "I feel I should...you know, thank you, for helping me tonight."

Jade could now feel Tori now caressing her leg and as well as one of her arms.

"Um..." Said Jade.

"Would you like that?" Asked Tori.

"Uh..." Said Jade. "...let's just, talk about this for a second."

"Okay." Said Tori. "I don't mean to make this awkward, but-"

"No, I mean...mm, I..." Said Jade. "I would be...lying if I didn't say that...from certain angles...you look...mm...pretty, because...well um, you do, but...I'm with Beck, and...mm, I'm not with you, uh, and...I've given such...a hard time here at school, it's weird to see you...here now...trying to come on me."

"Yeah, well..." Said Tori. "Relationships can change, and...maybe if you took the time, maybe you'll get to know me better. Sure, I hate you sometimes, but, I can't help but notice that this girl who probably hates my guts is so hot.

"Okay then, so...you hate me, and, mm, you like me?" Asked Jade.

"It depends on who the 'Jade West' I'm seducing right now." Said Tori. "And maybe, I think I know why you helped me tonight."

Jade recognized the road she was on, and knew that there would be a driveway to an abandoned house coming up to her right. If she wanted to, she could turn. She really wanted Tori out of her car, but at the same time, she liked how she was being touched. Beck hasn't touched her like this, not for a while.

"You know my parents aren't expecting me to be home right now..." Said Tori.

"Okay okay, um..." Said Jade. "Maybe you should...come up front, if you want to."

"I like where this is going." Said Tori, as crawled up to the passenger seat of Jade's car, and sat down.

Once the driveway got closer and closer to them, Jade, at the last second, decided what to do and turned into the driveway. She then parked in front of the abandoned garage and turned off her headlights. She could feel Tori now moving her hand towards her inner thigh, rubbing the fabric of her leggings.

"Oh my god." Moaned Jade, as she looked left and right and all around her to see if any one was around.

With no one in sight, Jade looked towards Tori. Her eyes, her cheek bones, her lips curling into a smile, all of that looked so gorgeous from Jade's perspective. She probably shouldn't, but at the same time, the chance's of this possibly happening again seemed slim. Jade leaned back against her chair, thinking whether this was the right thing to do or not. Tori, now moving her hand in between Jade's legs, altered Jade's thoughts even more.

"(I can't believe I'm doing this.)" Jade thought.

After hesitating, Jade moved her hand up and grabbed Tori by the back of her head. She tilted her head towards the right and leaned in towards Tori, while she brought Tori closer to herself. Both girls' eyes closed as they felt each others' lips pressed hard against each other. Tori moved her hand from Jade's crotch up to Jade's arm. Both girls began to moan, as they shared a kiss for the first time together.

Jade used one hand to hold Tori still by the back of her head, while she used her other hand to push hair that was covering Tori's face. Tori had one arm propping herself up above the middle compartment, while her free hand moved towards Jade's breasts. Jade then responded by moving her hands down to Tori's chest to do the same. Their kissed turned more passionate by the second, as they opened their mouths, with their lips still intact, to make way for their tongues to glide against one another. Jade moved one of her hands up to Tori's jaw, wanting her mouth to stay open so she can taste her.

After a couple more pecks on the lips, Jade looked down and focused more on Tori's lower body. Tori laid back on the chair, allowing Jade to caress the fabric of her grey jeans that covered her legs and waist. Tori began to moan, as she watched Jade's hand move up and down her crotch, feeling her fingers press into her pussy a little. She bit her lower lip a little to muffle her moans, as Jade then moved her hand up Tori's body, grabbing the bottom of Tori's white long-sleeved shirt along the way. Tori rolled both her sleeves past her elbows, as her shirt was pulled up past her chest, revealing a dark grey bra to Jade.

"Wow, Vega." Said Jade, not looking away from Tori's chest.

"You could've seen these earlier if you were nice to me." Said Tori, as she used her hands to keep her shirt up above her chest.

"Next time, don't make out with my boyfriend in front of me." Said Jade, as she raised her body up, so now her knees were on the car seat.

"Only if you promise not to spill coffee on my head and make me bark like a dog." Said Tori, rubbing her own breasts in front of Jade.

"I'll think about it." Said Jade, leaning back in towards Tori.

Tori moved her hands down, allowing Jade to play with her bra-covered boobs. She looked down as she moved one of the cups down below one of her breasts and held it there. One of Tori's nipples was now exposed, and Jade did not hesitate to lean in closer to suck on Tori's breast.

"Oh yes." Moaned Tori, arching her head back and holding her bra in place for Jade.

Jade clamped her mouth around Tori's nipple and licked away, flicking her tongue against the sensitive bud. Jade felt one of Tori's hands on the top of her head, keeping her from backing away, not like she was going to do.

"Oh yes Jade." Tori moaned again.

Tori moved her hand back down to her side, as Jade gave one last peck on Tori's breast before backing away and leaning back in to give Tori's other breast the same amount of pleasure, maybe a little bit more. Jade then moved her hand back to Tori's crotch, rubbing the area of her jeans that covered her womanhood. Tori began to rub her own breast as enjoyed the feeling of Jade's mouth and hands all over her body. She then moved her hand down from her breast down to Jade's hand, making Jade rub her in a faster pace. Tori already found herself getting wet and now wanted Jade to finish her off.

After working on Tori's chest for a bit, she leaned back and focused more down below Tori's body. While still rubbing Tori, Jade used her other hand to unbuttoned Tori's jeans, as well as unzipping them. Tori used her arms to hold herself up above the car seat she was on, allowing Jade to slide Tori's jeans inside out all the way down to her ankles. Tori didn't bother to discard her jeans, as Jade had something else in mind rather to take Tori's jeans off.

Jade looked down at Tori's panties, which matched the bra she had on in terms of color. As Tori sat back down, Jade went back to rubbing Tori's crotch, this time only one layer of clothing in between Jade's hand and her prize. Tori looked up at Jade and cupped her cheeks, pulling the girl in for another kiss.

Their lips and tongues moved well in unison together, as Tori found herself grinding against Jade's hand, and feeling Jade's breasts through her red tank top. They broke their kiss and stared right into each others' eyes, Jade looking down at the younger Vega moaning right in front of her face. Tori squeezed one of Jade's breasts every few seconds, as Jade began to rub her in a faster pace, much like how she wanted earlier.

"Oh, oh my gosh." Moaned Tori, looking down between her legs.

Tori could only close her eyes and moan, as Jade's hand basically prevented her from doing much else. Tori took a deep breath after every moan, as Jade was setting her over the edge. Jade looked down at her fast-moving hand.

"You like that, Tori?" Jade asked in a seductive tone.

"M-hmm." Moaned Tori.

After rubbing her or a bit, Jade tugged on the waistband of Tori's panties, and moved the front panel over to the side towards one of her thigh. There Jade stared right down at Tori's now glistening pussy. Tori held her panties away from her vagina as Jade moved her hands away and leaned her head down towards Tori's crotch. Jade pressed her hand down on Tori's car seat as she lower her head down. Tori took a breath in, as she felt Jade's tongue slip over her pussy.

Tori couldn't help but moan, as she moved one of her hands to Jade's back to hold her there. She arched her head back and closed her eyes, while Jade made her moan by flicking her tongue across Tori's clit. A strand of saliva could be present connecting Jade's mouth to Tori's crotch every time Jade leaned back up to breath before going back down on the half-Latina. She moved her other hand on the back of Jade's head, keeping Jade right where she wanted to be as she felt Jade's tongue flick at her in a faster pace.

"Oh yes yes, Jade." Moaned Tori.

More moans of 'yes' from Tori came, as Jade began to shake her head back and forth, her tongue sliding by Tori's pussy at a much faster pace. Tori began to grind against Jade's face, finding herself closer and closer to climaxing. Without Tori saying it, Jade knew that Tori was getting close. Jade closed her mouth around Tori's pussy and focused on her clit. Tori could see Jade's lower jaw move up and down between her legs.

Only Jade's sucks and licks could be heard in the car, as Tori felting her climax approaching. She dug her nails into the fabric of Jade's plaid flannel and gritted her teeth. At last, Tori roared in ecstasy as she finally came harder than ever before. Her juices filled up Jade's mouth and went down her throat. Tori always used her hands to make her cum, but that fact that Jade only used her mouth to make her squirt made her so horny.

After lapping up a bit more of Tori's juices, Jade leaned back up, but still made eye contact with her crotch. She used her hand to rub at Tori's now wet pussy, as she went back to sucking on Tori's breasts. Jade wanted Tori to cum again, and Tori didn't mind that.

"Oh, you make me so horny." Moaned Tori.

Jade softly moaned into Tori's breast as a response. She rubbed Tori's pussy again in a circular motion, Tori again grinding on Jade's hand. Jade then got off of Tori's breasts and looked down at her hand, as she slipped two of her fingers inside of Tori. Tori moaned loudly as she felt Jade thrusting her fingers in and out of Tori's pussy. Wanting to cum again, she began grinding again at a faster pace, all while looking at Jade full of want and desire.

"Oh fuck yes, I'm gonna cum again." Moaned Tori.

Jade looked back at Tori, as the girls stared at each other. Tori then squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth again. Tori could feel Jade's lips on hers, as her second orgasm was building up. Tori then screamed into Jade's mouth, as her second wave of her girl cum soaked Jade's hand and the car seat she was sitting on. Tori tasted herself in Jade's mouth as she gave her more of her juices to feed on. After a couple of seconds, their rough and sloppy make-out session turned into slow and passionate kisses.

Jade rubbed Tori in a much slower pace and stopped until Tori's cum stopped coming out. Both girls then broke their kiss as Jade stuck her fingers in her mouth, tasting Tori's juices while looking at her all seductively. Tori, now regaining her breath, looked back at Jade and smiled, patiently waiting for her turn to taste herself again. Jade took her fingers out of her mouth and moved her hand towards Tori, allowing her to have her turn. After that, the girls went back to softly kissing one another.

Jade cupped Tori's cheeks as she felt one of Tori's hands on one of her breasts, the other being between her legs. Jade broke their kiss and grabbed both of Tori's wrists, getting her hands off of her body.

"Not tonight." Said Jade.

"Aw come on." Whined Tori. "It's my turn now."

Jade giggled.

"I'm taking you home, alright?" Said Jade. "Whine at me again, I'm taking you back to school."

"...Fine..." Said Tori, as she pulled her shirt back down and her jeans back up.

"Call me sometime whenever you're up for another round." Said Jade, as she fixed her hair and started her car. "But never tell anyone about this."

"Will certainly do." Said Tori.

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pecked at her cheek numerous times, as Jade backed away from the driveway and began to drive Tori home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


	2. S1, E5: Jade Dumps Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rejected twice by Beck, Tori decides that Jade needs to know what Beck is missing out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should mention that no chapters correlate with one another. Yes, technically the episode "Jade Dumps Beck" comes after "Stage Fighting", but assume that "Stage Fighting" goes how it went on the show. Pretend all episodes before the one you're reading happens the same way it did on the show.
> 
> Let me try the phrase this better. All chapters are like their own story if that makes sense. Rather than upload a series of oneshots as different stories, I'm doing one story with multiple chapters.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tori was with Jade and Beck at his place, specifically at his RV. Beck's dad was loaded up on a stretcher and was taken into an ambulance. This all started a couple of days back when Jade and Beck broke up. She was upset that a girl pretty famous named Alyssa Vaughn was seen by paparazzi by Beck and she began to be friendly with him. Beck was upset at Jade at how he didn't trust her on him and Alyssa just being friends. Their fight let to Jade eventually calling it off with him, breaking up with him at the spot.

Later that day, Tori sat down with Jade at lunch, along with Andre, giving her some company. Jade made it clear that she wanted nothing to with Beck, as he and Alyssa arrived at school in a yellow Lamborghini. Even later that day, Tori found Jade at the front doorstep of her house with her eye-shadow messed up, possibly due to tears. Tori then found out that Jade wanted Beck back. After being rejected by Beck, Jade wanted Tori to help her.

Tori questioned it considering that they weren't even friends, but she eventually agreed to help her after seeing her cry on a pillow her grandmother made for her. When visiting Beck, Beck made it clear that he was glad he and Jade broke up, since he couldn't remember one nice thing Jade did for him. The one thing he could remember was getting a can of lemonade on his birthday. After confronting that info to Jade on the next day in the janitor's closet, Jade came up with an idea to surprise Beck with a rottweiler, his favorite breed of dog, to his RV. That dog eventually attacked Beck's dad in his RV, which is where we are right now.

Tori stood by Jade, away from Beck and his dad. Beck stood by his father, with paramedics around them.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Said Beck.

"Okay." Responded by Beck's dad, waving his hand at his son.

"We're sorry." Said Tori.

"So sorry." Said Jade.

"Why?" Cried Beck's dad, as the doors of the ambulance closed by one of the paramedics.

"He'll be fine." Said the paramedic.

"Thanks." Said Beck.

"Hey?" Said the paramedic. "You in college, yet?"

She went and began to stroke Beck's arm. Jade clutched Beck's other arm with both her hands.

"Bye!" Shouted Jade.

The paramedic then walked back to the ambulance. The three teenagers watched as the ambulance drove away. Beck began to walk away, but Jade proceeded to follow him.

"Tori told me to get you a dog." Said Jade.

"Dude." Responded Tori.

Beck stopped to turn towards Jade.

"Okay..." Said Jade. "...It was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I...I just wanted you to have a dog because I know you've talked about getting one ever since I met you, and I thought that maybe-"

"Hey." Said a familiar voice. "How is he?"

Tori and Jade watched, as Alyssa Vaughn approached the two, her arms around one of Beck's arms. Beck turned to look at her. Tori felt shocked, covering her mouth, while Jade stepped back.

"They said he'll be okay." Said Beck. "I wanna know for sure."

"Okay." Said Alyssa. "Let me get my stuff ready and we can go."

"Alright." Said Beck.

Alyssa pecked Beck's cheek, as she walked back into his parent's house. Beck looked back at Jade, who tried to understand what she just saw. Beck could see Tori approaching them, looking surprised as well.

"So..." Said Tori. "You two like a thing now?"

"No, well..." Said Beck. "We were about to have our first date tonight. I was gonna take her to a nice restaurant, but now that my Dad's in a hospital, things'll have to wait."

"But I saw you two inside Alyssa's car in the parking lot during lunch." Said Tori.

"She showed me the restaurant we were planning to eat at tonight." Said Beck.

"Oh..." Said Tori. "Well, that's..."

Tori stopped talking when she looked at Jade.

"It's something." Said Tori.

"Thanks, I guess." Said Beck.

He turned his attention back to Jade.

"I...I know I dumped you, but I still really care about you." Said Jade. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I acted to dumb, but I love you, and I swear if you give me another chance, I promise I won't ever get jealous of how other girls look at you and I promise I will-"

"Jade." Said Beck, as he grabbed Jade's hands.

"Yeah?" Jade innocently asked.

"I appreciate the thought, I really do." Said Beck. "But...I asked for that dog THREE years ago. Before we started dating."

Tori widened her eyes again, stepping further away from the two.

"I'm glad you still remembered, but I'm over dogs now." Said Beck. "I'm kind of a cat person now."

"...Oh..." Said Jade, as Beck let go of her hands.

"...I think it's best if we see other people." Said Beck.

"...okay..." Jade responded. "I hope that...I hope she makes you feel good."

"Thanks, Jade." Said Beck, smiling at Jade.

Jade weakly smiled back, as Alyssa approached the two with her bag and car keys.

"We should get going." Said Alyssa.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Said Beck towards Jade, holding Alyssa's hand.

"Okay." Said Jade.

Jade looked down towards the floor, as Beck and Alyssa walked towards Alyssa's Lamborghini parked near the curb. Tori waved goodbye to them, as they drove off.

"(How we did not see that?)" Tori thought to herself.

Tori looked back at Jade, who still stood there looking down. She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Jade lost her chance to get back with Beck and considering that he and Alyssa seem to be hitting it off, it's possibly the last time Jade could try to get him back. Tori slowly approached Jade. When she hot behind her, Tori moved her hands up to Jade's shoulders.

"Jade, I-" Tori said.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Said Jade.

Jade turned around, still looking down. She sniffed and then let out a sigh.

"Let's just go home." Said Jade.

She took a few steps away from Tori and then looked up to her car. Jade walked towards her car with Tori following her from a distance.

After a pretty silent car ride, Jade parked by Tori's house. Tori looked at Jade, who stared straight right at the road ahead of her.

"Um...thank you, for driving me home." Said Tori.

"It's cool." Said Jade. "...Thanks for trying to help me."

Tori weakly smiled at Jade as she got out of the car. She walked up the walkway of her house and stopped by her front door. As she moved her hand to open her door, she realized that she didn't hear a car start. Considering that their front entrance isn't technically in the front of the house, with it being on the side, Tori felt confused and decided to walk back. She noticed that Jade was still in her car in front of their driveway, her head down on the steering wheel.

Tori thought it'd be mean to ask Jade to leave, so she thought of something she could do to help the poor girl. Tori knocked on the window of her car. Jade moved her head up and turned her head to look towards Tori. Jade then rolled the window that was in front of Tori down all the way.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You...wanna sleep here tonight?" Asked Tori. "We have a couch you could sleep on. And...I figured that maybe you don't wanna drive home, so I thought-"

"Okay." Said Jade, interrupting Tori.

"...Cool..." Said Tori.

Jade moved her car forward, parking her car at the curb, not covering Tori's driveway. After that, Jade got out of her car, as both girls walked side by side to Tori's house.

After talking to her parents and introducing them to Jade, both Tori and she were now sitting on the couch, The one closest to the door. Jade didn't have extra clothes and didn't want to wear Tori's or bother Trina, so to get comfortable, Jade was sitting down wearing one of her black lingerie set, while Tori sat next to her in her pajamas. Jade didn't mind being in her lingerie next to a girl who she might like, while Tori couldn't help but admire how nice Jade's body looked. Both girls had the same blanket over their laps given by Tori's dad and had nice cups of hot cocoa from Tori's mom. Tori knew Jade was still upset and was now trying to comfort her and give her ways to cope.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Said Jade. "I just lost my ex-boyfriend to the daughter of a billionaire."

"Well...maybe you just need something to get your mind off of Beck." Said Tori.

"Like what?" Asked Jade.

"Um...there's other guys at our school, you know." Said Tori. "What about Andre?"

"He seems cool, but...no..." Said Jade.

"Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Gross." Jade responded.

"Sinjin?" Asked Tori.

"Dude." Jade shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Said Tori.

Jade sighed before taking a sip of her drink.

"Even if there's a guy out there who likes me, everyone's afraid to ask me out." Said Jade. "Only Beck was able to...tolerate me."

"Um...have you thought about girls?" Asked Tori.

"Well, no, not really." Said Jade.

"Uh, maybe if you thought of it, Cat's still single." Said Tori. "You and her seem to get along."

"Yeah, but she's just like a little kitten." Said Jade. "I don't she even knows how to...how to..."

"How to what?" Asked Tori.

"You know..." Said Jade. "...about pleasure...being intimate..."

"Have you felt Cat touch you like that?" Asked Tori.

"Well, no." Said Jade. "Only Beck has ever made me feel good with his hands."

"So you've never been touched by a girl before?" Asked Tori.

"No, I haven't, why are you asking me all of this?" Jade asked.

Tori took a sip of her drink before putting her mug down. She then looked back towards Jade.

"You know what?" Tori asked. "I think Beck made a mistake on not taking you back."

"You...you think so?" Asked Jade, putting her mug down as well.

"Absolutely." Said Tori. "Sure, you two got in some big fight, and maybe you haven't shown how much you love him, but I could tell that you cared about him. Sure, you gave him a can of lemonade and an angry rottweiler, but the fact you remember what he liked and what he wanted when you two first met, I find that to be sweet. And also for him to be okay with other girls flirting on him when they know you were his girlfriend, isn't that sickening to you?"

"Well, um-." Said Jade.

"Look, maybe this doesn't sound great coming from me, but..." Said Tori. "You are honestly one of the hottest girls I've ever met in this school. That boy really made a mistake to date that bimbo than to be with...all of this."

Tori motioned her hand towards Jade's body. Jade looked down at her breasts and stomach, as well as her nice legs.

"You think so?" Asked Jade.

"I know so." Said Tori.

"I didn't think after all I put you through, you'd be so nice to me." Said Jade.

"Well, I did try to help you get back together with Beck, didn't I?" Asked Tori. "So technically you like me, well...maybe you do."

"I guess that's true." Said Jade, chuckling a bit. "But...I don't know if being mean to Beck makes me feel any better.

Jade picked up her mug to take a sip of her drink, while Tori processed an idea in her head.

"Maybe he needs to know what he's missing out on." Said Tori.

Jade put her mug back down and turned towards Tori.

"How so-" Said Jade.

Jade stopped talking, as she felt Tori's breath on her mouth and her lips pressed against hers. Jade sat there wide-eyed, as Tori held Jade by her shoulder into a kiss. Jade was stronger than Tori and could've backed away or pushed her, but while processing what was going on right now, she didn't. Jade has never once kissed a girl before, and here she is with a friend of some sort with her soft lips against hers. Beck's lips never felt like Tori's, and Jade found herself enjoying Tori's lips more and more.

Tori pecked Jade's lips once before leaning in for another kiss. Tori could feel Jade's lips moving against hers, as Jade was now kissing her back. Jade broke their kiss and slid her tongue over her lower lip, only to be surprised by feeling Tori's tongue against hers. Jade always had to stick her tongue against Beck's mouth to gain access, so for her not to do that to Tori caught her off guard. With their mouths still close to each other, Tori straddled on top of Jade and cupped her cheeks, while Jade rested her hands on Tori's hips, as she felt Tori destroy her mouth with her own.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Tori broke their kiss and looked down at a heavy breathing Jade with her mouth gaping and eyes looking back at her. She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, felling the back of Jade's head on her arms as well. Tori smiled down at Jade while getting her breathing back, as Jade did the same.

"Why don't you relax?" Tori suggested.

"Okay." Said Jade.

Tori pecked Jade's lips before moving one of her hands under Jade's chin and tilted her head up, allowing her to go down on Jade's neck.

"Oh, Tori." Moaned Jade.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to muffle her moans. Jade held Tori in place as she felt Tori's mouth and tongue against her neck. After a couple of seconds, Tori moved down Jade's body. Her knees were now on the floor and her head was at about the same level as Jade's chest. She pulled in Jade for another kiss, as she reached behind Jade's back and began to undo her bra.

Once she did that, Tori broke the kiss, as she brought the hooks of her bra to the front of Jade's body. She then grabbed the cups of her bra and pulled them down under Jade's breasts. Tori looked on as she saw a nice big pair of tits staring right into her eyes. After seconds of looking on, Tori moved her hands to Jade's breasts, her thumbs laid under each breast while her other fingers laid on top. While holding Jade's breasts, Tori moved her hands up and down and in and out of Jade's body, squeezing them every few seconds.

Tori stared right into Jade's eyes as she leaned in towards one of her breasts. her mouth collapsed around one of Jade's nipples and began to flick her tongue against it. Jade laid back against the couch with one hand behind her head, while her other hand was held onto Tori by the back of hers. Tori then switched to Jade's other breast as Jade moved her other hand down to Tori. Jade pecked Tori's lips again before she went back to sucking Jade's breasts.

"Oh Vega, uh." Jade moaned.

Tori continued this pattern of sucking Jade's breasts and then kissing her and back and stopped her pattern and Jade's lips. After a few more kisses, she began to leave a trail of kisses down Jade's body. She kissed Jade's chin, then neck, then cleavage, then her stomach, and stopped to kiss the fabric of Jade's panties. Underneath the blanket, Jade could see Tori pulling her panties down to her ankles. Jade smiled and looked on as her pussy was now revealed to Tori.

Rubbing Jade's inner thighs, Tori leaned in and looked up at Jade as she pecked at Jade's pussy before attacking it with her tongue. Jade moaned louder and bit her lower lip harder, as Tori focused on Jade's clit, sucking her g-spot. Jade then moved one of her hands to cover her mouth as she felt Tori's tongue enter inside her through her pussy lips. Here Jade was hours before being rejected again by Beck to have Tori having her way with her. Who knew Tori was so good at eating pussy.

Jade began biting both her lips, as she Tori began to shake her head vigorously. Tori made her feel so good, that she couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly. Jade would do everything she could to help deafen her moans, as she wanted Tori not to stop. Jade arched her head back, as Tori continued her work.

"Fuck yes, oh fuck yes." Jade cried.

Tori attacked Jade's pussy in various ways, from nibbling on her clit to thrusting her tongue inside her to lapping up and sucking her pussy. It didn't matter what Tori did, since each move she new would set Jade over the edge. But Tori could use more than just her mouth. She moved one her hands down between Jade's legs and began thrusting one of her fingers inside Jade's pussy while she attacked her clit with her mouth. Jade gasped and cried over how amazing it felt.

Jade starting breathing in and out quicker, as Tori added another finger inside Jade, along with thrusting quicker as well. Tori moaned to herself over how good Jade's pussy tasted and felt like, as Jade's moans slowly started getting louder and louder. Jade buried her face in one of her arms to try to muffle her moans more.

"I'm gonna-fuck, I'm gonna." Moaned Jade, stumbling on her words.

Jade began to hump Tori's face, grinding against Tori's mouth and fingers. Tori opened her eyes and looked up at a fierce-looking Jade, grabbing her by the back of her head. Tori knew Jade was getting close, as both girls worked together to make Jade orgasm. Jade's moans turned into breathless sounds as she felt herself getting close. Jade then slammed her face against the cushions of the couch.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Screamed Jade, as she came.

Jade's body started to twitch, as her pussy juice squirted out over Tori's mouth and fingers, leaving wet spots on Tori's pajama top and as well as on the couch and floor. Her moans started to get softer and dialed down in volume, as Tori lapped up more of Jade's cum. Tori felt Jade grab her wrist, pulling her fingers out of Jade's wet cunt, and looked on to see Jade taking her fingers into her mouth. Jade moaned at the taste of her cum, as Tori stood up and sat back down on Jade. Both girls began to make out again, swapping a mixture of their spit and Jade's juices in between their mouths.

With their mouths still grinding against one another, Jade then laid back down the couch, while Tori laid on top of her. Jade had one hand on Tori's back so their breasts were pressed against each other, and also moved one her legs up and down between Tori's legs. Tori moaned into their kiss before breaking it. Jade smiled up at Tori, as she tugged onto Tori's top. Tori then sat up and proceeded to take her shirt off.

"Jade?" Asked a voice. "Are you okay?"

Both girls jumped as they heard a voice calling out to Jade. Jade pulled her panties back up and hooked her bra back on, as Tori sat there not knowing what to do. Without hesitating, Jade grabbed Tori and threw her down on the couch. As Tori laid on her back against the couch, Jade laid on top of her. She then grabbed a pillow.

"What are you-?" Whispered Tori, only to be shushed by Jade's finger on her lips.

Jade put the pillow over Tori's head, concealing her face and hair from view. Tori looked to the side as Jade laid her head down on the pillow, adding more pressure to Tori's cheek, but allowing her to breathe. Jade then pulled the blanket over their bodies, covering everything except for Jade's face. Jade could hear footsteps getting louder and louder. She turned to look and saw Holly, Tori's mom, walking down the stairs towards her.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Holly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Said Jade. "I just...had a bad dream about Beck."

"Oh, okay." Said Holly, as she sat on the other couch.

Tori closed her eyes and prayed that her mom didn't see her, as Jade and Holly continued to talk.

"Where's Tori?" Asked Holly.

"Uh...she's said she had to go to the bathroom." Jade lied.

"Alright." Said Holly. "Tell her to get to bed when you see her. It's getting late."

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Vega." Said Jade.

"You can call me Holly." Said Holly. "And I'm really sorry about you and Beck."

"Don't..worry about me, Holly." Said Jade. "I could find someone else."

"That's good." Said Holly. "If you don't mind me asking, have you ever thought about being with girls?"

"Um...no, not really." Jade responded. "Why?"

"Well, you see, uh..." Said Holly, as she leaned in closer to Jade. "Tori would really hate me for telling you this, but...she told me that she's been crushing on someone in her school and...she told me that this person was really mean to her, but at the same time she was jealous that this girl was already taken by this boy named Beck."

"Oh...OH." Said Jade.

Tori cringed below the pillow, trying not to make a sound.

"I...never knew." Said Jade.

"Me neither." Said Holly. "I didn't think that my little girl could like girls that way, but she tells me how you make her feel. I don't wanna push it, but-"

"I know what you're trying to say." Said Jade. "But...I just need time to think."

"I understand." Said Holly. "I should be going back to sleep."

"Alright." Said Jade. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Jade." Said Holly.

"Good night." Jade responded.

Holly got off the couch, as Jade watched Tori's mother go up the stairs and out of sight. Once the coast was clear, Jade sat up and moved the pillow off of Tori's face. Tori blushed, feeling embarrassed over Jade and her mother's conversation. Jade couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"Your mother seems nice." Said Jade.

"She really is." Tori said, sarcastically.

Tori buried her face in her hands, as Jade hovered over Tori, using her arms to hold her body right above her.

"Hey." Said Jade.

Tori moved her hands to her sides and looked up at Jade.

"So...you like me?" Jade asked in a seductive tone.

Tori saw Jade raise an eyebrow and smirking at her, feeling on of Jade's fingers tracing down Tori's cleavage. After a few seconds, Tori began to smile back at Jade, moving one of her hands up to Jade's cheek, using her thumb to trace over Jade's lips.

"...Maybe..." Said Tori, being seductive as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


	3. S1, E11: The Great Ping Pong Scam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade agrees to give Tori her dress, but on one condition...

Tori and Jade were with their friends and their teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, at Maestro's, some restaurant Cat knew for the previous two years. They all were seated enjoying their meals and finally their desserts. This all started a few days ago, when Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Cat notified Tori they had ping pong practice after school, rejecting Tori's offer to hang out. After being convinced that there is a ping pong team since Tori didn't believe in such a thing, Tori wanted to be on the team. She then was notified that she had to ask the team captain to join, who was none other than Jade.

After being rejected seven times with seven different answers, sort of, she got Lane into their mess, leading to Tori trying out, since there was some rule on the Hollywood Arts website that insisted that she should be able to tryout. Tori tried out for the team, beating every member of the team, except for Jade, mainly because they didn't compete. After that, Jade stated that Tori didn't make the team since there was some rule on the Hollywood Arts website that stated that since there was no coach, the team captain, Jade, makes the decisions on new team members. After being denied, she asks Sinning to help her, still believing that there is no real ping pong team. Singin agrees to help, building a fake soda machine for Tori to hide in.

After Tori exposes her friends, she demands an explanation. The explanation was that two years ago, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie discovered a ping pong table in the lounge, which led to Robbie suggesting to form a team, but Jade struck him on the head, shooting his idea down. Days after, Cat mentions that her parents took her to a fantastic restaurant, in which they wished to go there, but it's way too expensive. Jade thinks of a scheme to make a fake ping pong team, take the fifteen-hundred dollars the school gives its sports teams, and use it to go have the dinner they want, but they need a staff member as an adviser, so the approach Sikowitz. He, however, thinks the plan is too devious but mentions that the superintendent might fire Principal Eikner if the school doesn't win a big championship trophy for the school, which leads to their new plan to go to dinner using part of the fifteen-hundred dollars the school will give them, and then use the rest to buy a trophy for the school and to save the principal's job.

Tori agrees not to tell anyone about this if she gets on the ping pong team, and here we are now.

"Here's your check." Said their waitress, dropping off a checkbook to Sikowitz.

"Thank you." Said Sikowitz.

He eats his cake, as he opens the checkbook. He then spits out his cake as he notices the price.

"What the hairballs?" Shouted Sikowitz.

"What?" Asked Jade.

"It's thirteen-hundred dollars." Said Sikowitz.

Everyone then reacts in shock.

"What?" Asked Jade again.

"Thirteen-hundred?" Asked Tori.

"It's never been over seven-hundred." Said Cat.

"Way to go Tori." Said Jade.

"I ordered the same thing you did." Said Tori.

"Wait, wait, I see the problem." Said Sikowitz. "They mistakenly charged us an extra six hundred dollars for caviar."

"Oh." Said Jade.

"Excuse me, sir?" Asked Sikowitz towards Claude, a man in a nice suit.

"Hi, is anything wrong?" Asked Claude as he approached their table.

"Yes." Said Sikowitz, handing the checkbook to him. "We were mistakenly charged for six-hundred dollars worth of caviar."

"Oh, that's not a mistake." Said their waitress. "That awkward young man ordered a large bowl of caviar."

Everyone proceeded to look towards Robbie.

"Man, what were you thinking?" Asked Robbie towards Rex.

"I didn't order any caviar." Said Rex.

"Robbie!" Shouted Cat.

"I didn't know it was that expensive." Said Robbie.

Everyone then continued to argue with one another.

"All right, all right, all right, hush." Said Sikowitz, calming everyone down. "Robbie can't help what he is. Nevertheless uh...we don't have enough money...to pay the check.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry, but payment is required, or I'm going to have to call the police." Said Claude, giving the checkbook back to Sikowitz.

"The police?" Asked Sikowitz.

People continued to bicker and bicker at each other, until Mr. Conrad, another man in a nice suit, approached the table

"Claude. Claude." Said Mr. Conrad.

"Yes, Mr. Conrad?" Asked Claude.

"Where is the live music?" Asked Mr. Conrad.

"Well..." Said Claude, as he turned around to see a grand piano on the center stage, but no one playing it.

"I thought Perry and Jordan were performing." Said Mr. Conrad.

"There was a golfing accident." Said Claude. "Perry took a ball to the head."

Tori looked on at the conversation between the two men.

"And you didn't book another music act?" Asked Mr. Conrad.

"I didn't find out until 4:30 and...by that time-" Said Claude.

"People come here for classy, live music, do you know how many customers are complaining?" Asked Mr. Conrad.

"Sir, I didn't have the time-" Said Claude.

"Uh, guys, guys?" Asked Tori, as she stood up from her chair. "I think I may be able to fix both our problems here."

She looked around before looking down at Jade. She then leaned over her.

"Give me your dress." Said Tori.

"What?" Asked Jade.

"Give me...your dress." Said Tori.

"This one?" Asked Jade, pointing towards her dress.

Tori leaned back up, looking at the crowd around her.

"Please excuse us for a minute." Said Tori.

Tori grabbed Jade's arm, almost yanking her off of her chair, and proceeded to lead her towards the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Once both girls were in the bathroom, Tori let go of Jade's arm as the door closed. They were the only people in the room at the moment as the two looked at each other, Jade rubbing her arm.

"Why'd you yank me in here?" Asked Jade.

"So you can give me your dress." Said Tori.

"And why would I do that?" Jade asked.

"Because..." Said Tori. "Look, those guys are asking for live music. I can sing...and Andre can play the piano, so if we give the crowd some good music, then maybe we can get away from paying for our food."

"And you need my dress, because...?" Jade questioned.

"Because I'd rather perform in a dress than a ping pong uniform." Said Tori.

"But wait wait wait, why do YOU have to sing?" Asked Jade.

"What?" Asked Tori.

"I mean, I can sing pretty good, and Cat can sing as well." Said Jade. "So why is it you that HAS to perform?"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" Asked Tori.

"You're the one trying to get in my dress." Said Jade.

"That's...that's not what I mean." Said Tori.

"Oh really?" Jade asked.

"Come on Jade." Said Tori.

The girls stood awkwardly in silence as other guests used the bathroom. After a couple of minutes of people walking in and out, as soon as they were the only two in the room, Jade went over and locked the door.

"Why'd you-?" Asked Tori.

Someone proceeded to knock on the door after trying to open it.

"Hey, excuse me, I have to use the restroom, can you please-?" Asked a women's voice.

"USE THE OTHER ONE!" Shouted Jade.

Both Jade and Tori heard a scream as the woman on the other side of the door ran away. They then went back to focus on one another.

"Look." Said Tori. "You got thirteen-hundred dollars on you or not?"

"Like you have that much." Said Jade.

Tori then rolled her eyes.

"Just let me perform tonight, please?" Asked Tori.

Jade gave it some thought for a few seconds and then sighed.

"...Fine..." Said Jade.

"Yay." Said Tori.

"But..." Said Jade.

"But what?" Asked Tori.

Jade pulled out her phone from her purse. She then went on some website and showed her screen to Tori.

"Read this." Said Jade.

Tori grabbed Jade's phone and looked at her screen. It was another rule from their Hollywood Arts website.

"If a team has no coach, all following team members must listen and follow orders from the team captain in order to participate in any sports events." Tori read. "Failure to obey these rules could lead to being barred from participating from the team captain."

Tori then gave the phone back to Jade.

"Why'd you make me read that?" Asked Tori.

"Just so you know how this works." Said Jade. "I'll let you wear my dress, but you have to do what I say and follow my orders, got it?"

"Okay, fine then." Said Tori.

"Good." Said Jade. "Now turn around."

"What?" Asked Tori.

"Turn...around." Said Jade.

"...Okay..." Said Tori, as she reluctantly turned around to face the wall.

She didn't know what was going on, but she could hear Jade zipping and unzipping her dress and slipping something on. After a few seconds, she then heard both of Jade's heels tap on the floor.

"Alright, turn back around." Said Jade.

"Okay." Said Tori. "Why did you make me turn-"

Tori stopped talking as she stood frozen in place at what she was looking at. Jade still stood there in her nice dress and her legs spread out a bit, but Tori couldn't stop looking down at Jade's waist with her eyes widened, as a black strap-on dildo could be seen right under her skirt. Tori felt really confused for a sec but then realized where this might lead to. She thought this was very wrong, but at the same time, she began to feel her pussy moisten at the sight of Jade with a cock.

"Um..J-Jade, I..." Said Tori.

"What?" Asked Jade. "Haven't seen had a big black cock before? I'd figure you hang out with Andre so much that maybe you've seen one before."

"Look, I-I-I, I don't-" Said Tori.

"Shush." Said Jade. "You want my dress or not?"

"Well...y-y-yeah, but-" Said Tori.

"Then you listen to me, got it?" Asked Jade.

Tori stayed silent for a few seconds, before gulping.

"Okay." Said Tori, taking a breath. "Okay, Jade."

"Good." Said Jade. "Now go in one of the stalls."

Tori did just that, going into one of the many open stalls. Jade followed behind, closing the door behind them.

"Now turn around again." Ordered Jade.

Tori hesitantly turned around to face the wall again.

"Now bend over and put your hands on the toilet seat." Ordered Jade, as she walked towards Tori.

"Look, Jade I-" Said Tori.

"Bend...*SMACK*...over." Ordered Jade, as Tori squealed at the feeling of Jade smacking her hard on her ass.

"Okay, okay." Said Tori, as she put her hands on the toilet seat.

Jade looked down at Tori's ass before looking back up to the back of Tori's head.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Vega." Said Jade.

"I'd...prefer easy." Said Tori.

"I didn't say you had a choice." Said Jade, resulting in Tori gulping again. "Now take off your pants."

"...Okay..." Said Tori.

Feeling embarrassed, Tori moved her hands down to her sweats and proceeded to pull them down her legs, only for Jade to stop her.

"No no no." Said Jade. "Slowly...and make sure you shake that ass while you do it."

Tori pulled her pants back up before slowing pulling them down. Jade looked on as Tori's ass shook, each cheek bouncing up and down as Tori swayed her hips. Tori moved her sweats down more to her ankles, giving Jade a much better view of her ass. She then finally got her sweats off before tossing them to the side.

"Panties too." Ordered Jade.

Tori cringed and sighed as she stood back up to do the same thing while sliding down her panties down her legs and eventually off of her lower body. She then put her hands back on the toilet seat as she stood there bent over with only her chest and feet covered, her asshole and pussy out in the open for Jade to see. Jade got on her knees, her face now leveled with Tori's ass. She then mover her hands up to Tori's ass, grabbing each cheek with both her hands. She began to play with Tori's ass cheeks, squeezing them and moving them up and down and back forth.

"J-Jade, I-" Said Tori.

"Did I say you can speak?" Asked Jade, as she smacked Tori's ass hard again.

"Ow, no..." Said Tori.

"Then shut up." Ordered Jade.

Tori sighed, as Jade continued to play with Tori's ass some more. As she played with her butt, she looked down a bit to notice Tori's pussy, her lips were glistening wet.

"You like this don't you?" Asked Jade.

"Well, um-" Said Tori.

"Answer me." Ordered Jade, smacking Tori's ass again.

"Ow, yes..." Tori whimpered.

Jade then sighed.

"You can make this so much easier if you were honest with me, okay?" Jade asked.

"...Okay..." Said Tori.

"Good." Said Jade. "Now...what'd you think when you saw me with a cock between my legs?"

"Well...I was surprised...and-" Said Tori.

"Did you like what you saw?" Asked Jade.

"A little bit..." Said Tori.

Jade then smacked Tori's ass one more time.

"Ah, yes I liked it, I liked it a lot." Said Tori.

Jade sighed again.

"Someday you'll learn." Said Jade.

"Jade, may I please speak?" Asked Tori.

"Fine, since you asked." Said Jade.

"What are you doing to me?" Asked Tori.

"Toying with your ass, duh." Said Jade.

"Well, yeah, but why?" Tori asked. "What about you and Beck?"

"'Cause..." Said Jade. "...You think that this is all about you. That you always have to be the hero. That you always have to be the star. You couldn't care about me or your friends. You only care about yourself. And besides, Beck's not gonna know about this."

"That's not true-" Said Tori.

"And then I thought..." Said Jade, before smacking Tori's ass again. "What if I made this "hero" in Tori my bitch?"

"What?" Asked Tori.

"You heard me." Said Jade. "And since I'm the team captain of our ping pong team, you do what I say."

"But there is no real ping pong team." Said Tori.

"Everyone in our school believes we are." Said Jade.

Jade then stood up and leaned over, so her face was near Tori's ear.

"Unless someone wants to ruin that." Whispered Jade. "Imagine it...Tori Vega lies about a ping pong team gets her reputation ruined, her plays canceled, suspended from Hollywood Arts, and someday, kicked out. Tori wouldn't like that, would she?"

"...No..." Tori whimpered.

"Then you put with me, got it?" Asked Jade.

"...Yes Jade..." Said Tori.

"Good." Said Jade.

She got her hands of Tori's ass, as she leaned back to stand upright.

"Turn around and get on your knees." Ordered Jade.

Tori did just that, as she looked to see Jade's fake cock at about level to her face.

"Let's see how good you are at sucking cock." Said Jade.

Jade then moved her dick closer towards Tori's face, aiming down at her mouth.

"Suck on it." Said Jade.

"But I haven't sucked dick before-" Said Tori, before getting slapped in the face by Jade.

"I don't care, now suck my dick." Ordered Jade.

Tori rubbed her cheek as she leaned in closer to Jade's cock. She opened her mouth, as she felt the head go past her lips and into her mouth. Tori began to lean in more, as more and more of Jade's cock entered her mouth. Tori got half of Jade's dick into her mouth before pulling out to the head and then moved back in. Jade looked on as Tori looked up to her while bobbing her head back and forth on her fake cock.

"Mm, this is so hot." Moaned Jade. "Now use your hand."

Tori moved her other hand up to Jade's cock and began to stroke it in the rhythm of her head bobbing. Tori moaned slightly, as she was giving Jade her first handjob and blowjob. After her cheek started to feel better, Tori moved her other hand to Jade's dick, as she now used both of her hands to stroke Jade. She then stopped bobbing her head as she focused on the head of Jade's cock, swirling her tongue around and over the head. Jade then moved her hand to the back of Tori's head.

"Nice job Tori." Said Jade. "Take your hands off. I know you can take more of this cock in your mouth."

Tori followed Jade's orders, taking her hands away from Jade's dick. Her eyes widened, as her head was pushed into Jade's dick. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she proceeded to take more and more of Jade's cock then she could possibly take. The dick started going down and down her throat as Jade's pelvis touched Tori's nose. Jade held her in place for a few seconds before pulling Tori back, Tori gagging from all that fake cock she just took in her mouth.

Right after Tori got that dick out of her mouth, she fell on one arm, as she started to cough. Jade, still holding Tori by the back of her head, moved her head back up and level with her dick. Tori looked on at the wet dick, still coughing a bit, before looking up at Jade, who smirked down at her.

"Good job." Said Jade. "Now back to blowing me."

Jade now held Tori by her hair but allowed her to pleasure her cock with her mouth and hands at her own pace. Tori darted her eyes from the fake cock up to Jade and then back. Tori couldn't lie that the sight of Jade smiling down at her while she blew her was kinda hot. And the dick she was sucking tasted pretty sweet. After a few minutes, Jade pulled out of Tori's mouth, Tori's tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog as she started breathing heavily.

"Pretty nice for someone who hasn't sucked dick before." Said Jade, as she looked down at how wet her dick was. "Back on the toilet seat."

Tori then turned around and bent over again, putting her hands back on the toilet seat. She looked down at the toilet water as she stuck her ass out further to Jade. Tori felt Jade's hands on her hips, while Jade aimed her dick right at Tori's now soaking wet pussy. Tori knew what was gonna happen next, as she began to clench. Jade looked down at the nice view of Tori's back and ass.

"Ready to be fucked, Tori?" Jade asked.

"...Yes..." Said Tori. "Yes, I'm ready."

"You sound like you want this." Said Jade. "Is this you want?"

"Yes, Jade." Said Tori. "I want you to fuck me."

"I'm sorry." Said Jade, as she moved her dick forward to touch Tori's pussy lips. "I don't think I heard you clearly."

"Fuck me, Jade." Tori yelled. "I want your dick in me, make me your bitch, fuck me liked you never fucked anyone before."

Jade smirked down at Tori, as she began to slide her cock straight right into Tori's slick entrance. Tori gasped but bit her lower lip to keep her mouth shut, as she felt Jade penetrate her vagina with no problem. She then started to pull in and out of Tori's vagina, pulling in half of her cock before pulling out to the head of her cock before going back in halfway, easing and working herself in a slow rhythm. Tori's moans came out through her mouth more and more as Jade's continued to thrust more of her dick inside of Tori's pussy, with Tori's ass now making contact with Jade's thighs during each slow thrust. Jade looked down at the vulnerable Tori as her ass slightly jiggled with each and every thrust.

Jade then decided to thrust in a much faster tempo. She also decided to arch her hips back before thrusting forward, as started to fuck Tori faster and harder. Tori screamed down at the toilet in ecstasy, as she was now getting pounded by Jade. She felt her knees getting weaker as the rested against the toilet seat, her toes curling, and felt Jade grabbing on her hips harder, not wanting to let go. As Jade watched Tori's feet set down on the ground, Jade moved one of her hands to Tori's hair to arched her head back and used her other hand to cover Tori's mouth. Her screams could possibly be heard from people outside, and Jade didn't want to take that chance of being heard.

Jade was going as fast and as hard as she possibly could, watching Tori's ass jiggle more with each of her thrusts, as well as Tori's vagina taking all of her cock with no problem. Tori felt Jade let go of her hair and then felt that arm wrap around her neck. Jade slumped her head onto Tori's back, being surprised at hearing Tori's muffled cries of "Yes" and "Fuck" for every one of her thrusts. She kissed Tori's neck before slowing pulling out of Tori's sopping wet vagina and letting her go. Tori stood up breathing heavily as she was carried by Jade away from to toilet seat.

Jade then sat down on the toilet seat, her dick sticking up straight. Tori had her hands on the stall door as she struggled to stand and breathe.

"Back up towards me." Ordered Jade.

Tori turned to look at Jade, as she bent her ass over and walked backward towards Jade. She clutched Tori's ass again and proceeded to spread her cheeks. Tori had her hands on her knees and moaned, as she felt Jade eating out her ass. She bit her lower lip, enjoying Jade's lips and tongue around and over her asshole. Jade then began to shake her head and moaned into Tori's ass, spitting right into and around the gaping hole.

"Mmm yes." Moaned Tori.

"You like me eating your ass?" Jade asked.

"Yes, yes." Tori moaned.

"Good girl." Said Jade.

Jade leaned back and rested against the toilet, her hand now clutching her fake dick.

"Ride my cock." Ordered Jade, spreading her legs apart.

Tori complied with Jade's orders, backing more and more toward Jade. Tori looked down as she aligned her pussy over Jade's dick. As Tori began to slide down onto Jade's dick, she felt Jade's hands on her hips, pulling her off of her.

"Not there." Said Jade. "What'ya think I ate your ass for?"

Tori stopped to think and then realized what Jade wanted. She clutched Jade's dick and moved it from her pussy to her ass. Jade grabbed Tori's hips as Tori slowly came down, both surprisingly working together to get Jade's dick in her ass. Tori gasped, as she felt the head of Jade's cock enter into her asshole. Tori got down more and more until she felt Jade's thighs touch her ass. She then went up and back down, as she proceeded to bounce on Jade's dick.

Tori moaned at the feeling of Jade's cock pumping in her ass. She felt pain, but at the same time felt pleasure. Her hands were pressed on Jade's legs, as she bounced more and more. Jade looked on at Tori's backside. As much as she enjoyed the view, Tori didn't ride her fast enough to her liking. It was then Jade leaned forwards and grabbed Tori's legs.

"Not fast enough." Said Jade. "Climb on top of me."

Tori followed Jade's commands, as she now sat on Jade's lap, her whole dick swallowed up by Tori's ass. As Jade got a hold of both Tori's legs, she then spread her legs apart. As Jade held the back of Tori's legs, she raised Tori up a bit and began to thrust upwards inside Tori's ass, making her moan loudly. Tori bit her lower lip to muffle her moans as she pressed her hands on Jade's legs, now closed together, as she went back to bouncing on Jade's dick. The sounds of Tori's moans of pleasure and her ass smacking down on her thighs, as well as some fancy music, filled up one of the girl's bathrooms.

Jade moved one of her hands from Tori's legs to Tori's pussy, rubbing her wet cunt in a circular motion, while allowing Tori to move on of her hands up to hold her own leg up. She then moved her other hand up Tori's shirt, fondling with one of her breasts. Tori then felt Jade's lips and tongue around her neck. Tori held her legs up as she felt Jade fuck her entire body using her lips and tongue, as well as both of her hands and waist. Not even Tori could pleasure herself this good.

"Oh fuck, Jade, I'm cumming." Moaned Tori.

Jade sped up her actions, as in thrusting faster inside Tori's anus and rubbing Tori's pussy harder. She grabbed one of Tori's breasts hard, pinching one of her nipples on numerous occasions. Tori then felt Jade lightly nibbling on the skin of her neck, possibly leaving a mark. Jade continued to fuck Tori's bubble butt, as more sounds of her thighs smacking against Tori's ass occurred more often. Tori found herself close to cumming, as she moved her hands up to cover her mouth.

After a few seconds of non-stop fucking, Tori screamed into her mouth, letting out a cry as she came, squirting over Jade's hand and on the bathroom door. Tori moaned and moaned more as her body twitched, continuing to squirt out of her pussy. Her cum pooled down from her vagina down to Jade's cock, as her orgasm ended. Jade looked up at a very sweaty Tori. She felt Tori lay down on her as she suddenly smashed her lips onto hers, as Tori kissed Jade for a few seconds before breaking their kiss.

"I didn't say you could kiss me." Said Jade.

"I'm...I'm sorry-" Said Tori.

"Just do it again." Ordered Jade.

Both girls smiled at each other, as Tori moved on of her hands up to Jade's cheek, as they kissed again. Their kiss turned passionate real quick, as one peck on the lips turned into a full make-out session, their tongues going everywhere between each other's mouths. Still, with her dick of Tori's ass, both girls stood up and then Jade pinned her against the bathroom stall, getting her jacket and shirt wet from all of Tori's cum on the door. Jade broke their kiss before taking her wet fingers into her mouth, tasting Tori's pussy juice, before sharing some of it with Tori. As Jade pumped Tori slowly, she began to unzip her dress.

After a few long seconds of more and more ass-fucking, both girls broke their kiss, sweating and panting heavily. Tori opened her eyes to see Jade's face, as well as more of her skin. Tori looked down to see not only that Jade continued to fuck her ass, but that Jade was now in her lingerie, her dress now being on the floor, along with her stockings and heels. After making Tori moan one more time with one more thrust, Jade slowly pulled out of Tori's ass, as well as moving one of her hands on Tori's jacket to take it off of her. After being stripped from her jacket, Tori looked down at Jade's feet and clothes before looking up Jade's nice body, stopping at her eyes.

"Now you can wear my dress." Said Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


	4. S1, E13-14: Freak the Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Hayley and Tara in a singing competition, she strips off of her disguise, with some help from Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just want to note that I'm writing this a little bit differently, where Tori never reveals herself to Haley and Tara, because:
> 
> 1: Hayley and Tara don't know who Tori is, so taking her disguise off doesn't make a difference to me, or at least shouldn't make a difference from their perspectives.
> 
> 2: I think it'd be better and more humiliating for the girls to lose to someone who they believe looks disgusting, rather than losing to someone that's pretending to look disgusting. Kind of sends a message that being good-looking isn't much of a talent.
> 
> Hopefully, that's okay with everyone who's reading this.
> 
> Now to the story...

Tori laid on her couch, with her hair all messed up, while Trina had duct tape over her mouth and rope tied around her wrists and ankles on their kitchen counter-top, both girls' hair all messed up from the screaming and fighting. Both girls were still asleep, as they managed to keep each other awake all night. This all started a couple of days ago when Tori's dad dropped the news that Trina wouldn't be going anywhere this weekend because that was the day Trina was getting her wisdom teeth removed. Rather than taking care of her, he and their mother decided they're going to Santa Barbara, which left Tori to take care of her older sister. Things only got worse from there.

After having her plans on going to Karaoke Dokie with her friends being canceled by Trina, she was the one who had to take Trina back home after her wisdom teeth were removed. From dragging her up to her bed to forcefully icing her face with frozen peas to giving her ice cream that was also frozen, things weren't going so great. Especially there was that time she had to rinse her gums with salt water so they wouldn't get infected, but Trina being Trina, refused to follow. She would swing and scream at her, until Tori had enough and just sprayed her with, hoping some of it would land in Trina's mouth. And don't get me started on how she managed to get Trina's mouth taped shut and rope tied around her body.

A doorbell ring slowly but surely woke her up from her surprisingly comfortable sleep as she got up and walked towards the door, after falling off the couch and blowing her nose. She opened the door and saw Beck, Andre, and Robbie on her front porch, feeling a bit angry, but cranky. They guys walked in the house, and feeling sympathy for Tori, they got her frozen yogurt. Tori felt blessed to have friends like them and apologized for being so mean, thus explaining what happened between her and Trina. She told them about how she wasn't taking her antibiotics and flushing her gum sockets with saltwater while getting a bit of a laugh from hearing Robbie's wallet being stolen by Northridge girls. She then heard her doorbell ring again, as she groaned and walked towards the door while asking the guys to untie Trina and wake her up.

She walked towards her door again, to see Cat and Jade on her front doorstep.

"Hi." Said Cat.

"Hello." Jade followed up.

"We got you frozen yogurt." Said Cat, holding up the bag.

"Why? You know frozen yogurt doesn't solve all the world's problems." Tori exclaimed, motioning back towards the guys before looking back at the girls.

"I told you to bring her donuts," Jade told Cat, before looking back at Tori.

"Why aren't you being nice?" Cat asked.

"And why do you look disgusting?" Asked Jade.

After giving Jade a pretty disgusting look, she pointed to her answer.

"Trina," Tori answered, as both Cat and Jade looked over to see the guys trying to untie an unconscious Trina.

"Oh." They both said.

"Listen, we need to talk to you." Said Jade.

"It's really important," Cat said.

"Alright, let's go outside." Said Tori, as she took one step forward out of her house before looking back at her kitchen. "I don't wanna be in here when they get that tape off her mouth.

Tori and Cat walked out to her front patio, eventually being joined by Jade. Tori sat down with her frozen yogurt, as she looked up at the other two girls.

"So what's up?" Tori asked.

"Last night, we went to Karaoke Dokie." Jade started explaining.

"These two girls were being really mean to us." Said Cat.

"Like...Jade-level mean?" Tori asked.

"No, not that mean, but really mean." Cat stated.

"And they cheated." Said Jade.

"SO cheated." Said Cat.

"And they were totally trashing Hollywood Arts." Said Jade.

"Really?" Tori asked.

Cat noticed something red on Tori's arm.

"What's that on your arm?" Cat asked.

"Trina's mouth blood," Tori answered.

"Ew."

"Cool." Both girls responded respectively.

"So who are these two girls?" Tori asked.

"Some girls named Hayley and Tara." Said Jade.

"And they cheated, what do you mean 'cheated'?" Tori asked.

"We did one of those singing competitions, and we competed against them." Said Cat. "We did amazing and they weren't so amazing."

"Obviously." Said Jade. "But yet, they still won. 'Cause Hayley's daddy was the only judge, and now we can't go sing there anymore."

"Her daddy?" Tori questioned.

"Owns the place," Jade responded.

"I think that's why they won." Cat chimed in.

"And they banned you both from singing there ever again?" Tori asked.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I hate these girls," Tori stated.

"Yeah." Said Jade.

"So do we." Said Cat.

"God, I just wanna punch them so much if I could." Said Jade. "Or cut them with scissors, that could work too."

"Ooh, one time, my brother and I created this awesome game, and it involved using scissors, and also rocks and papers." Said Cat. "I forgot what we called it."

"...Rock, paper, scissors?" Tori asked.

"...No..." Said Cat, now pondering.

"So why did you guys come here, other than to give me frozen yogurt?" Tori asked.

"Well..." Said Cat.

"You wanna help us get back at them?" Jade popped the question, as she stepped forward.

"Tonight?" Cat asked.

"I gotta take care of Trina." Said Tori.

"Don't worry about that." Said Jade.

Tori sat there confused, as both Cat and Jade began to smile.

"Jade has a plan." Said Cat, before giggling a bit.

"...I don't know..." Tori stated.

"You wanna stay here and take care of Trina's bleeding mouth?" Jade asked.

Tori stopped to think, before putting her yogurt down and standing up to walk towards her front door. She peeked inside her house, to see Beck and Andre and Robbie now tussling with Trina, who seemed to be awake right now. Trina held Robbie by his hair, as Andre and Beck tried to pry Trina's hands off of him. After a few more seconds, Tori backed away, as she closed the door behind her. She then turned to face Cat and Jade again.

"...So the plan?" Tori asked.

Hours have passed by, and Jade's plan seemed to work, as Tori stood on the stage of Karaoke Dokie after singing her heart out to a song the emcee didn't believe she could handle, purely based on how she looked, as she heard the audience cheer for her, much to Hayley and Tara's dismay. Earlier, Tori came in with a completely different look, as she had long dirty blonde hair, her skin looked pretty bad, she talked as if she had a nasal voice and had a fake nose on. She wore huge glasses and a thick wool sweater, along with a hat to match the sweater, wore fake buck teeth that were stained by some lipstick, and also went by the name "Louise Nordoff". She sat down at a table by herself with a book, as she listened to Hayley and Tara's singing while watching Jade and Cat walking inside the place. After they were done singing, finally, Jade and Cat confronted the two.

While Tori couldn't hear their conversation, she knew that Jade was able to bait the two into their trap, saying that if the audience had the right to vote the winners of their singing competition, they'd lose to anybody in this building. They offered the challenge, where if Hayley and Tara won, they each got to make out with Beck, but if they lost, they had to babysit someone. Of course, they accepted, as they scoped the building around and pointed to her. After Hayley and Tara's performance, it was now "Tori's" turn. And she did not disappoint want one bit.

It didn't matter how 'Tori' looked from the audience's eyes, as they were enraptured by her voice and how she performed on stage. The audience continued to cheer, as Hayley and Tara watching from their table, attempting to quiet down the people that were cheering this icky-looking girl. Soon, Joey Ferguson, Hayley's dad and the owner of the place stepped on stage and grabbed the mic from 'Tori's' hand.

"Woah, Woah, wait, wait." Said Joey, as the clapping and the cheering stopped.

"Wait for what?" Jade asked, sarcastically.

"The crowd hasn't voted yet." Said Haley, as she stood up along with Tara.

"Yeah, okay..." Said Joey. "All those for Hayley and Tara!"

The girls clapped their hands together rapidly, as no one else clapped on. After a few more seconds of silence...

"All those for Louise Nordoff." Said Joey, as the audience erupted in cheers and claps.

'Tori' felt her arms being raised in the air, as if she won a boxing competition, as cheers and claps filled the building. She could see the devastated look on Hayley and Tara's faces when they found out they lost, but she didn't care, they probably deserved it. And they lost to someone who looks pretty disgusting, which seemed like a pill that those two girls couldn't swallow. As Joey left with his daughter and Tara, 'Tori' and Cat and Jade were joined by other people on stage, as the emcee put music back on for people to dance along to. Soon, after about a half-hour, 'Tori' got off the stage, along with Jade.

"Well, that was fun." Said 'Tori'.

"I'll say." Said Jade. "Nice job, Tori."

"Thanks." Said 'Tori'.

"God, you look so hideous right now." Said Jade. "Please get out of those clothes."

"Not out here..." Said 'Tori'.

"What? You want me to help you?" Jade asked.

"Well...you did pick out these clothes for me...and you helped me put all this on...maybe you'd like to help me take it off." Said 'Tori'.

Jade felt confused, but a little bit intrigued. From someone else's pointed view, this nerdy-looking girl seemed to be coming up on this hot chick, like that was gonna go well. And also, Jade was with Beck and had no interest in hooking up with anyone, especially a girl like Tori, considering that she looked pretty disgusting right now due to her disguise. Sure, maybe that'd be one way to celebrate getting two horrible singers and one of their daddies away, but it still didn't seem right. But at the same time, she knew the person behind this 'Louise Nordoff' persona, and she had to be honest that Tori Vega was pretty hot. And to see her morph from this 'Louise chick' to Tori Vega...seemed intriguing, but still didn't seem right.

"...Are you serious right now?" Jade asked. "You know I have a boyfriend, you got me back with Beck

"Yeah, so?" 'Tori' asked. "Just thought maybe you wanna celebrate this occasion. So, you gonna undress me or not?"

Not once has Tori tried to come up on Jade like this, so she seemed pretty shocked at first. But then, after a couple of seconds to think...

"...You're crazy, you know that?" Jade asked.

"Have you met you?" 'Tori' then asked.

"...You make me wanna flick that stupid fake mole off your ugly face." Jade stated.

"...I won't stop you." Said 'Tori'.

Jade could feel the tension between the two, and somehow and some way, it felt right...

"...Let's get you out of those disgusting clothes." Jade stated.

"About time." Said 'Tori', as she and Jade walked into the girl's bathroom.

As soon as Jade closed the door behind her, 'Tori' leaned in towards Jade, pressing her body against hers, as her lips pressed onto Jade's lips in an eager kiss. Jade was taken back by 'Tori's immediate action, but feeling her lips against hers took away any negative thoughts Jade was thinking at the time. Who knew a girl who looked like what 'Tori' was looking light right now could be such an amazing kisser? So this was what Beck felt on Tori's second day at Hollywood Arts? 'Tori's' lips tasted perfectly sweet and Jade admired the taste.

As both girls' mouths opened, Jade took that opportunity to stick her tongue inside of 'Tori's' mouth, swirling her tongue with 'Tori's', and then proceeded to take off Tori's disguise one piece at a time. First, it was her hat that had her fake dirty blonde hair attached to it, feeling a bit good inside as Tori's natural brown hair was revealed as it laid down her head. Tori took off her fake buck teeth and tossed them to the floor, as Jade took off her fake nose and flicked her fake mole off of her 'ugly' face. Finally, Tori took off her glasses, and after a few more kisses, Tori took off her ugly sweater. Louise Nordoff was no more, and now Jade was in the girl's bathroom, making it out with nonother than Tori Vega.

Their make-out session got more and more heated by the second, as Jade grabbed Tori by her hips and pinned her against the bathroom door. As she moved one hand to lock the door, she moved her other hand through Tori's black tank top. Tori didn't wear a bra, as to not add more layers of clothing to her breasts, which was Jade's idea for her to look like she had a flat chest, and she began to moan when Jade moved her hand up to caress one of her breasts. She pinches Tori's nipple with her thumb and forefinger, and Tori felt herself getting wet. Jade then broke away from the kiss so that she could look into Tori's eyes. Nothing in the past mattered to her, as all she cared about was that she and Tori were alone. She didn't want to believe it at first, but she wanted Tori here, and she wanted her now.

After a couple more seconds of staring and smirking at one another, Jade grabbed Tori by her wrist and took herself and her into one of the stalls. Jade entered last as she locked the stall behind her, as Tori stood and faced her, with the back of her legs against the toilet. Jade leaned back into Tori to make out some more, in which Tori obliged, and then Jade moved her hands down to Tori's black tank top, signaling to her that this was the time to remove each others' clothes from each others' bodies. Tori broke their kiss and quickly raised her arms, allowing Jade to rid her of her shirt, revealing her breasts to Jade. She was impressed at how nice Tori's chest looked, but it paled in comparison to what Jade was holding, as Jade then moved her hands to the top of her shirt and pulled her collar down, down enough so her breasts appeared in Tori's sight.

Tori then slipped out of her white jeans after undoing the black belt she had on, leaving her in just her panties and sneakers. As Tori went to slip out of her panties, Jade held Tori's wrist, signaling to her to keep her panties on. Jade then slipped out of her black leggings and kept her panties on, while still leaving her boots on. Jade then gently pushed Tori onto the toilet, as Tori got a good view of Jade looking down at her, as her eyes and nipples starred back down at her. Tori bit her lower lip, as Jade smirked at her.

"You like where this is going?" Jade asked seductively, mainly to tease Tori a little bit.

Tori responded by nodding her head and opening her legs even wider, causing Jade to bite her lip at the sight of her damp panties. Jade then climbed on top of Tori, straddling her as she laid back a bit on the toilet seat. She placed a short, sweet kiss onto Tori's mouth before moving down to her neck, sucking at the soft flesh and licking the delicate skin, as Tori closed her eyes, moaning as felt like she was in ecstasy. Jade then looked down at Tori's chest and was pleased to see that Tori's nipples were already hard in excitement. She got off of Tori to get down on her knees on the cold and hard floor, as she leaned in towards one of Tori's breasts, alternating between licking, sucking, and lightly biting Tori's nipples.

Tori bit her lower lip to stifle her moans, as she looked down at Jade, seeing her lips wrap around her sensitive bud and flicking her tongue at it. Tori had one of her hands on the back of Jade's head, wanting her to stay there and suck her breasts, even though Jade never thought of backing away at that moment. She then watched Jade switching between her breasts, making sure she felt every ounce of pleasure Jade was giving her. Jade then kissed at her cleavage a few times, before leaving trails of her kisses down her stomach, moving her hands down in the process As Jade ran her hands down Tori's stomach, she stopped when her hands reached Tori's panties.

"Your panties are soaked, Tori," Jade said in a playful tone.

Tori sat there almost completely naked and couldn't think of a way to retort back at Jade, mainly because Jade was right. The sight of Jade's eyes looking up at her while her face was in between her legs with just a little bit of space between Jade's mouth and her crotch seemed to turn Tori on a lot. She gasped a bit as she felt Jade's touch through the damp, thin material of her panties. Even if Jade wasn't single, that didn't matter to her, as all she cared about was that she and Jade were alone. She'd never thought this day would come, as now she wanted Jade to take her here, and to take her now.

"Stop...teasing...me..." Tori whimpered, practically begging Jade to stop teasing her.

Jade then obliged, as she yanked down Tori's panties with ease, yanking then down to her ankles. Once she got her panties off of her legs, she threw them over the door of the bathroom stall and on the floor with their discarded clothes. She looked at Tori's pussy, the beautiful sight of Tori's glistening pussy, as she moved a finger up to Tori's crotch and grazed it against Tori's sensitive clit. Tori whined at the slight touch, as Jade moved her finger down Tori's lower lips and then back up, eventually stopping at her entrance. She can feel how wet that Tori was, and Tori knew how wet Jade was making her right now.

Jade dipped part of her finger inside, watching part of her finger being swallowed up by Tori's lower lips. She felt so slick, as Tori gasped at feeling Jade's finger inside of her. Jade slipped more inside of Tori until half of her finger was engulfed boy Tori's vagina. She then took her finger out, as Tori took a deep breather, as she felt like she was getting a shot through her vagina, but somehow a good shot. Tori then looked on as Jade took her wet finger in her mouth, groaning at the taste of Tori's juices.

"Mm. You taste good," Jade told Tori.

"You want some more?" Tori seductively asked.

Jade answered with her actions rather than her words, as she licked at Tori's outer lips before she spreads them, sucking on Tori's slick inner lips as well. A grunt escapes Tori's mouth the moment Jade flicked her tongue across her clit. Jade looked up at Tori and she loved the look of bliss that was on her face, knowing pretty well she was doing a good job at eating at her. Jade kept eye contact with Tori as she continued the onslaught on her clit, as Tori wrapped her legs around Jade's neck to firmly hold her in place. She then felt Tori's hands on her head, threading her fingers through Jade's hair, encouraging Jade to make her orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Jade!" Tori moaned.

Hearing Tori curse was a surprise to Jade, and at the same time, it turned her on a lot. She took Tori's clit into her mouth and she sucks on it hard, as Tori arched her back and moaned up to the ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut, as the pleasant sensation caused Tori to unintentionally tug on Jade's hair. Jade started to moan as well and the vibrations of her voice added even more to Tori's pleasure between her legs. Jade pushed the hood of Tori's clit back to completely expose it and then she tenderly wrapped her tongue around it.

Tori's mouth was wide open, but she was incapable of making a sound. As Jade nibbled on Tori's vulnerable clit delicately, Tori's legs began to tremble and her toes began to curl. She continued to inhale and inhale more air, feeling completely incapable of exhaling due to Jade's mouth on her clit. Jade looked up at her, as she shook her head up and down against Tori's crotch. She now knew she was doing one hell of a job, as Tori screamed and came.

Jade didn't let one drop of Tori's juices spill onto the floor, as she eagerly swallowed every ounce of juice that Tori shot inside her mouth. Her lips and chin were covered with Tori's juices and revealed it to Tori as she backed away from Tori's crotch a bit. The moment Jade moved from her crotch, Tori pulled her in for a kiss, both feeling their tongues touch each other first before their lips. Tori moaned at tasting herself on Jade's tongue. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, and they pushed their heads closer to each other, tasting a concoction of each others' saliva and Tori's juices in each other's mouths, holding each other in place until Tori broke their kiss, leaving them both taking multiple breaths as a strand of saliva broke between their lips.

"That was so good, Jade," Tori said, complimenting Jade.

"I could do this to you any day of the week," Jade responded.

Tori smiled, because she wholeheartedly believed what Jade just said, and she liked that idea. Jade can sometimes be mean to her, but tonight she showed that she can also be a caring and kind, and unselfish person as well, and man, was she good at pleasing her. Tori looked at Jade and she felt an overwhelming sense of desire, as she thought that Jade would the only person that can make her react in this way. She suddenly thought of how she could please Jade as she just did to her. She wanted to know for sure how Jade liked to be pleasured rather than just gunning at it.

"How do you want me to give it to you?" Tori asked.

"Hmm..." Jade began to ponder. "I watched how you handled that microphone stand, I assume you would be good with your fingers."

It was obvious that Jade could give amazing oral, and maybe Tori had magic fingers, but there was only one way to find out. Jade moved her finger down to Tori's chin. As Jade stood up, her finger went up as well, basically causing Tori to rise with her as well. They shared one quick kiss before Jade went back to lean against the stall door, bringing Tori's body towards her. Tori kissed Jade once again before she cupped Jade's breasts in her hands.

Tori believed that Jade's breasts were perfect in her eyes and she loved the way that they felt in her hands. Tori began to worship her breasts, clutching at them and moving them in circles, taking her time at pleasuring Jade's chest, mainly because she wanted to cherish Jade. As Jade arched her head back and moaned at Tori's touch, Tori leaned in closer and left a trail of kisses from Jade's collarbone to her navel. Tori practically ripped off Jade's black lacy thong and she could tell that Jade was aroused, judging by the fact that her pussy glistened in the light. Tori got the idea that Jade wanted her fingers, but she stopped to think that maybe Jade tasted good, possibly even better.

She spreads Jade's lips and then she stuck her tongue inside Jade's opening, resulting in Jade letting out a soft moan. Tori thrusts her tongue as far as it will go and she made sure to lick where Jade licked earlier, believing her clit felt sensitive just like hers. Jade closed her eyes and tilted her head back, as her moans filled the bathroom, which made Tori believe that Jade looked insanely beautiful when she was the one receiving the pleasure. She gave Jade one last lick before she removed her tongue. It was now time for Tori to use her so-called 'magic fingers', and Jade knew that as well.

Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and brought her hand up to her mouth, as she sucked on two of Tori's fingers, sucking on them enticingly. Tori then slipped her two moist fingers out of Jade's mouth, and as Jade let her wrist go, she watched Tori insert her fingers into her pussy. Jade felt so warm and tight inside, as Tori was able to slide her fingers in easily due to Jade being very wet. Jade hums in contentment, as Tori started with long, slow strokes, her leisurely pace being both satisfying and unfulfilling at the same time. Jade clutched her breasts as she felt Tori's fingers curl inside of her.

"Faster!" Jade pleaded.

Tori pulled her fingers out before she began to thrust them back inside, much more quickly this time. Jade loved the faster tempo Tori was doing, as she kept one hand on her chest to caress one of her breasts, while she brought her other hand down to her clit. Jade began to massage her clit with the same tempo to Tori's finger thrusts. This dual pleasure was driving Jade crazy, and she found herself getting close. Tori very lightly touched Jade's g-spot with her fingertips,as Jade yelled Tori's name and a few other incoherent words.

Tori looking up at Jade, who looked back down at her, and they found love and arousal shining in both of their eyes. Never in a million years, they believed that this would happen between the two. Tori had hated Jade from the moment she stepped foot in Hollywood Arts, but as time passed by and they started to hang out some more, Tori felt some sort of attraction towards Jade, even if it was wrong and yet still felt right. Jade felt the same way with Tori, but she loved Beck as well, and she had to admit that Tori was good at fucking her.

"I'm so close, Tori," Jade announced.

Jade was panting and she's sweating profusely, as some of her hair was now sticking to her clammy forehead. She began rubbing her clit with so much more intensity, that her hand looked like a blur from her perspective. Tori felt a little tired from her arm thrusting, but she didn't want to stop until Jade reaches her peak, since Jade didn't stop until she reached hers. Tori increased the speed and the pressure of her strokes, as she watched Jade's face contorting in ecstasy, and it was the most stunning sight that Tori had ever seen in her life. Tori loved that she was able to bring someone like Jade so much joy and she could feel Jade's walls clenching her fingers.

This was what Tori felt when Jade brought her to her breaking point. Tori knew now what was coming up soon. She knows that Jade's orgasm was imminent. Jade tried to spit out a warning, but she's not able to speak. Jade's body jerked involuntarily as she came, squirting her juices all over Tori's fingers and on her body, some dripping down to the floor.

"Shit, Tori! That was incredible," Jade said, praising Tori.

Tori smiled at Jade's words, as she stood back up to her feet next to Jade and she smiles at Jade's words. They kissed again and again, this time not as sloppy and more passionately. Jade tucked some of Tori's hair away from her face, before placing a few tender kisses on Tori's neck and then moved back to her lips. Jade wraps her arms around Tori's back, as Tori placed her hands on the stall door over Jade's shoulders, both feeling their bodies close together. After a few more minutes of soft kissing, they looked into each other's eyes.

"This was fun," Tori stated.

"Yeah...it was." Said Jade. "We should...do this again sometime."

"You need me to be in disguise again?" Asked Tori, chuckling a bit.

"I wouldn't mind that," Jade said. "As a matter of fact...I can think of a few things you'd be really hot in."

"Oh, do you?" Tori asked, before pecking at Jade's lips.

"Oh yeah," Jade stated, before winking and smirking at Tori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


	5. S1, E17: Wok Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade 'rewards' Tori for helping her with her play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This contains futa. Or specifically futa Jade. I only have this warning because I know not everyone is into that. If you don't like futa, I highly recommend you don't read this chapter and I probably will make another chapter where Jade doesn't have a penis.
> 
> With that being said...please enjoy.

Tori paced around backstage as she suddenly began to panic. She was currently on the phone with Andre, who was now informing her that Mrs. Lee had just left her restaurant and is now on her way to the theater. This all happened a couple of days ago when Tori was informed by Beck that she was being a little bit petty over how the school wouldn't let Jade produce a play that she wrote. After finally finding her in the janitor's closet with two trash cans cut up, Tori let Jade know what she thought about her play, which Jade couldn't care less about, but then after asking how much it would cost to produce Jade's play, Tori didn't seem too flabbergasted, exclaiming how it shouldn't be hard to get a couple of thousand dollars. Now she was in charge of getting that said money to produce Jade's play.

When Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie went to eat at Wok Star, some Chinese Restaurant, they were introduced to Mrs. Lee, the owner of the restaurant, who came by to check on how they were doing and noticed that they go to Hollywood Arts. Tori jokingly asked for money to produce Jade's play, but somehow and someway she got Mrs. Lee interested and later producing the play, mainly because of her love for theater and the clout of having pictures of celebrities on her wall. She gave Jade and Beck the news, as she showed them the theater they were going to use. Everything was going well. Again...was...going well.

Things started going downhill when Mrs. Lee suggested different ideas for Jade's play to go about, to "spice things up" in her words, one idea was to have her daughter Daisy play a guardian angel that sang a song, which led to a later day when Tori and Jade heard her sing. Things didn't get better, as Jade told Tori that she invited her dad to see the play, mainly because she wanted her dad to have some respect for her ambitions to be a director or an actor, but with how Jade's play was going to go, Jade's dad would still stand by his point. Later that day, when Tori and her friends were playing cards, Cat popped the question about what if Mrs. Lee wasn't there to watch the play. Which led to the gang coming up with the idea to have a fake celebrity stop by her restaurant to eat, because Mrs. Lee likes her celebrities, and have that celebrity eat slow enough for Jade's play to finish. The next night, Robbie, Beck, and Andre, along with Trina, who played as the "fake" celebrity were at Wok Star, while Tori and Jade were at the theater watching Jade's play go down, with Cat as the main character.

Tori continued to pace around, as Andre talked to her.

"What do you mean she ran out?" Asked Tori.

"I mean she ran out." Answered Andre.

"Did you guys try to stop her?" Asked Tori.

"We did." Said Andre. "Robbie just screamed that Jackie Bonet was having heart confarction and then Trina fell onto the floor."

"What is heart confarction?" Asked Tori.

"I don't know, Robbie said it." Answered Andre. "They then just snapped a picture and Mrs. Lee ran out. "She's on her way."

"Oh god, oh god," Tori said, as she continued to panic. "Okay, okay, I'll just tell Jade to speed the play. Skip a few lines here and there."

"Do whatever works." Said Andre.

"I will." Said Tori. "Thanks for letting me know. And leave me a fortune cookie."

"Will do." Said Andre.

"Alright, bye," Tori said, before hanging up.

She then walked over towards Jade, who was on the left-wing of the stage watching her play.

"Jade, Mrs. Lee just left the restaurant." Said Tori.

Jade then smirked.

"...She's too late." Said Jade.

Tori then put her phone down and sighed, before watching the rest of the play with a smile on her face.

"It's too late..."

"How is she?

"She's gone..."

"What?"

"...Dad?"

The lights dimmed down, as the people in the audience began to clap. The curtains then closed, as all Jade could focus on was her dad's expression. After the lights went back up and shaking hands with some of the people and getting compliments from some nobody, she then stood face to face with her father, with Tori by her side. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, as people began to leave.

"...Dad."

"...Jade."

Tori looked back and forth from Jade and her father until she broke the silence that grew once more.

"Just say whether you liked it or not," Tori said to Jade's dad.

"Friend of yours?" Her dad asked, before looking at Tori and then back to her.

"Eh," Jade responded. "So...my play?"

"...I thought it was excellent." He responded.

"...Thanks." Said Jade. "...Anything else?"

"Would you please take that jewelry out of your face?" He asked.

"...no," Jade responded.

"Bye." Her dad said.

"Bye." Jade immediately answered, pondering to herself, as Tori watched him walk out of the theater along with the rest of the people.

Once everyone left, Tori then stood in front of Jade.

"Well..." Tori spoke. "...Get what you wanted?"

"M-hmm," Jade responded, before looking up at Tori. "I've never seen him look that happy before."

After a few seconds, Tori began to smile.

"...Come on, give Tori a squeeze." Said Tori, as she had her arms out to hug Jade.

Jade closed her eyes and smiled, before she leaned into Tori, feeling her arms above her shoulders and wrapping around her neck, as she had one hand pressed against Tori's back. As the girls rested their heads on each others' shoulders, Mrs. Lee then walked in, feeling distraught.

"Aw, I miss it?" Mrs. Lee cried out. "Aw, dang it, I miss it!"

Tori and Jade watched as Mrs. Lee kicked a folding chair down with her frustration.

"It's okay." Said Tori.

"You could see it tomorrow night." Said Jade.

"And watch your daughter fly and sing again..."

"Just like she did tonight."

"Aw, was my little girl wonderful?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jade responded.

"Stole the show." Tori then responded.

"Aw." Said Mrs. Lee.

"I'm ready...mom?...Mom?"

"Well, uh...we should-"

"We should-" Tori and Jade then immediately ran out behind the stage.

* * *

Tori and Jade were now at an alleyway between the theater and another building, walking down it towards the parking lot. They then arrived at Jade's car and then walked in, with Jade in the driver's seat, and Tori sitting next to her. Jade then started her car as they took off from the theater, as Jade planned on driving Tori home, which was what she was doing right now. The way there was pretty silent for the two girls, but eventually, they arrived outside of Tori's house. Jade then stopped and parked her car.

"You think she'll follow us? here" Tori asked, continuing to look behind her and towards the back door.

"Oh, relax, she's probably bothering Sinjin and his friend to get his daughter down." Said Jade. "And besides, no way she can track us. We should be good."

"Okay," Tori said after calming down. "Thank god your play finished before Mrs. Lee arrived."

"Yeah, how'd you guys manage to keep her at her restaurant?" Jade asked.

"We managed to have a 'fake' celebrity keep her there for a while," Tori answered.

"Interesting." Said Jade.

"Yeah, Cat came up with the idea of having Mrs. Lee not be there at your play." Said Tori. "It led to our fake celebrity having heart confarction."

"Heart confarction?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, Robbie made it up." Said Tori.

"Makes sense." Said Jade. "Anyway...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I guess I'll see you then." Said Tori.

Tori then opened the door and took one step out of the car.

"Tori, wait," Jade said.

"What?" Tori asked as she walked back in the car, shutting the door as well.

"Listen, um..." Said Jade. "I know I haven't been...the nicest to you, but...I appreciate what you've done for me. You convincing someone to put out the money to produce my play and...managing to have my play go with how I wanted to go, I...I thank you for that."

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Tori, resulting in both girls and chuckling a bit.

"And, sorry for saying to my dad that you were sort of my friend." Said Jade.

"That's okay." Said Tori.

"Let me make it up to you." Said Jade.

"Don't worry about it." Said Tori, resulting in Jade nodding.

They then both sat there in Jade's car, looking out through the front window for a few seconds.

"Well, I should-" Tori said, as she opened the door again and faced towards her house until she felt a hand reach out in front of her and turned her head back to face Jade again.

Before Tori could react, her eyes began to widen and she let out a slight squeak, as felt Jade's lips pressing against Tori's lips. Tori was in awe, as she couldn't believe that her rival/friend/whatever she was to her was kissing her right now. At first, she thought of just running inside her house and forgetting that this ever happened, but at the same time, Jade's lips felt pretty soft and nice to kiss. Tori closed her eyes, as she felt Jade break their kiss, only to kiss her once more. This time, Tori found herself kissing back a bit, as Jade then broke their kiss again.

Both girls then opened their eyes to look at each other, their faces still a few inches apart. Jade's hand still rested on Tori's cheek, as Tori began to process prior knowledge and what was going on right now. She knew she had a boyfriend in Beck and she has suffered the wrath of Jade numerous times, but...she never felt any feelings towards Jade. And would she just willingly kiss her like that? Tori's mind focused back to the present, as Jade started caressing Tori's cheek.

"Thank you." Said Jade.

Tori noticed Jade smiling at her, and then a few seconds later, she found herself smiling back at Jade. Maybe Jade was mind-controlling her or something had to be going on, because Tori now somehow became the aggressor in this situation, as she leaned in and smashed her lips against Jade's. They pecked each other's lips a few times, before undoing the seatbelts that wrapped around their bodies and then they cupped each other's cheeks hard, as they began to make out. Both girls moaned in the kiss they were sharing now, as their heads tilted their heads left and right and their lips continued to press against one another. Eventually, both girls' mouths opened, with their lips still against one each other, as Tori's mouth was invaded by Jade's tongue, which slid across Tori's tongue over and over again.

As their bodies pressed against each other, Jade moved one of her hands down under Tori's shirt, making her moan as she caressed Tori's stomach and all around her upper body, sending chills down her spine. Tori then felt Jade's hands caressing all over her body, up to her breasts and down and around to her ass. She continued to moan in Jade's mouth, as she then felt one of Jade's hands move down her stomach and between her legs rubbing at her crotch. She wanted to do the same to Jade, as she too moved her hand from Jade's stomach to her crotch. But something felt different.

While Jade focused more on the pleasure she gave and now also received from Tori, Tori's eyes open slightly and her eyes brows furrowed, finding herself feeling pretty confused about what she was feeling. As she continued to kiss Jade over and over again, she looked down and noticed a bulge forming through Jade's jeans. Tori raised an eyebrow, since she knew what she was feeling, but couldn't comprehend the idea of what she was feeling belonged to Jade. She looked at Jade, who she continued to peck her lips at until eventually, one last peck broke their heated kiss. Jade's eyes opened and saw the confused look on Tori's face, as her hand continued to rub around her bulge.

"You seemed surprised..." Jade stated, knocking Tori out of her little trance.

"Oh w-w-what, I'm not...do you...have a-?"

Jade groaned a bit, feeling a little bit of pain coming from her crotch, as she moved her hands down to unzip her jeans.

"Are...are you a-?"

Tori stopped talking once more, as she noticed an erect eight-inch cock escaped through the zipper hole of Jade's pants and heard a sigh of relief escape Jade's mouth. She looked at Tori, her eyes widened and her jaw hung down a bit, as Tori moved her hands back to her side and stared at her cock. Tori thought for a second that she was dreaming and just seeing things, but here she sat in Jade's car, sitting next to Jade, who had her cock out in the open for her to examine. She gasped at the sight of it and thought back to the last time she'd seen a dick like this in real life, all the way back when she was at her old school. She found herself getting turned on at the idea of Jade having a monster cock, and the look on her face gave Jade that idea.

"Well, are you gonna keep staring or do something, Vega?" Jade asked, knocking Tori out of another trance.

"D-D-does...does B-Beck know?" Tori asked.

Jade responded by smirking at her and shaking her head no.

"Wow..."Tori said, after calming down a bit. "You...you're a freak."

"What?" Jade asked, as her smirk turned into more of a grimace.

"N-n-no, I didn't mean that, well..." Said Tori. "Maybe I did, but l-like a good kind of freak, a...really, really good-looking freak, I-"

"Just shut up and suck my dick," Jade said.

Jade smirked back at Tori, who listened loud and clear to what Jade had just said. Tori smiled, and sat on her knees on the car seat, as Jade rested back on her car seat and spread her legs. Tori then leaned over the middle compartment and now with her head now hovering over Jade's crotch, she moved one of her hands over and gripped the base of her cock. Jade began to groan, as she felt Tori's soft hand wrapped around her dick. Tori liked how Jade's cock felt around her hand, as she started to grip it harder and then started to rub up and down Jade's cock at a faster pace, while Jade began to thrust her dick upwards at the same pace compared to Tori's strokes.

"Mmm, damn, Tori." Jade moaned as she looked down at the back of Tori's head.

Tori then lower her head down towards Jade's crotch, as she licked at the base of Jade's dick, causing Jade to moan at the new sensation she was feeling. Tori then lowered herself more, putting the head of Jade's cock in her mouth and began to lick circles around the tip, as Jade bit her lower lip to muffle her moans. Tori continued to lower herself more and more down on Jade's crotch, taking more of her dick in her mouth, as she found herself wondering if she could stick all eight inches in her mouth. She started to gag after taking half of her dick in her mouth, but with a little bit of help from Jade, she pushed Tori's head down and forced the last couple of inches in Tori's mouth. Jade loved hearing the sound of Tori's muffled choking sounds and feeling the back of Tori's throat, as well as her lips wrapped around her cock.

After feeling her lips pressed against Jade's crotch, she then moved her head back up, pulled all of the eight inches out of her mouth, in which a pop sound could be heard right after. Tori gasped for breath for a couple of seconds, only to be stopped by Jade ramming her dick straight down her throat again. Tori sat there motionless, as Jade got a good grip of Tori's head, holding her head in place as she started to thrust. Tori closed her eyes and began to smile, as she liked the feeling of Jade's dick sliding in and out of her nice and warm mouth. As minute after minute passed by, Jade kept pumping her cock in Tori's mouth, and soon she felt a strong sensation growing in her.

Jade's moans started getting louder and louder, giving Tori the idea that she was getting close. She pressed one of her hands down on Jade's car seat, her hand in between Jade's legs, and pressed her other hand down on Jade's thigh, keeping her body up and off of Jade's body. Jade now had Tori's head gripped with both of her hands, as she continued to thrust. She gritted her teeth and arched her head back, the sensation building and building. Jade then screamed as she released her shooting streams of her sticky seed down Tori's throat and into her mouth.

Jade's hands fell to her sides, letting go of Tori's head, as she laid back and breathed heavily. Tori then sat up and tasted some of Jade's cum that was currently in her mouth. She enjoyed how it tasted as Tori then swallowed most of it, leaving just a bit in her mouth. She looked at Jade, seeing her sweat for the second time. Unbeknownst to Jade, Tori leaned in closer to her.

"Mmm, Jade." Tori moaned, as she grabbed Jade by her hair and pulled her closer, smashing her lips against Jade's lips.

Jade's eyes opened wide, as she was surprised at Tori's sudden actions, but she liked feeling Tori's soft lips and eventually gave in, closing her eyes and kissing back with passion. Tori loved the feeling of kissing Jade's lips and wanted to do it over and over again. Jade's mouth parted open and then licked at Tori's lower lip, to which Tori responded by opening her mouth as well. Their tongues danced with each other once more. Tori then remembered she still had Jade's cum in her mouth and soon their tongues played with the sticky white fluid.

After about a minute, both girls lacked oxygen from making out, which made it difficult to continue. Eventually, their lips parted, thus breaking their kiss. As they backed away from each other, a strand of a mixture of saliva and cum formed and bridged between their lower lips. As they continued to back away from each other, the strand then broke, as each end of the broken strand flowed down their chins. They then opened their eyes and stared at each other once more, as Tori took her strand up and into her mouth with her fingers.

"You like tasting yourself?" Tori jokingly asked.

"Oh, shut up," Jade responded, resulting in Tori laughing a bit before they kissed once more.

Then, Tori took off her shoes and climbed into the back of Jade's car, which led to Jade doing the same with her boots and following her. Tori laid back on the car seats, as Jade straddled on top of her. After a few more seconds of kissing, Jade then moved down and began kissing at Tori's neck, hearing her moan as she then began tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Tori sat up a bit, enough for her to take her lavender-colored shirt off, resulting in her shivering a bit at the cold air she felt in Jade's car, which made get nipples erect, enough for Jade to see through Tori's black bra. As Jade leaned over to kiss Tori once more, she moved her hands behind Tori's back and pulled off Tori's bra, which led to Tori laying back down and Jade looking down at Tori's breasts, now free and open to see.

Jade wasted no time and started to suck on Tori's left breast while fondling the right one with her hand. Jade's tongue lapped circles around the sensitive bud and even softly biting on it, while she had her other pinching her right nipple on numerous occasions. Tori just kept moaning at the special treatment she was receiving from Jade, begging for more treatment. Jade then switched her techniques on Tori's breasts, now sucking on her right nipple while rubbing and pinching on the left. Tori's hands grabbed Jade's hair and pushed down on her breast, wanting more of her breast in Jade's mouth as she sucked on her.

Jade sped up her actions towards Tori's chest, which made her twitch and wiggle from time to time. Tori loved the feeling of Jade playing with her boobs however she wanted to, as she found herself getting wet. Jade left trails of kisses down Tori's stomach as she began to unbutton Tori's pants and eventually pulled them down and off of her legs, only leaving Tori in her soaked black panties. Tori moved her hands up to pleasure herself by touching her breasts, as she watched Jade slowly pulled down her panties, teasing her. She moaned at the feeling of the straps of her panties sliding against her legs.

"Oh, Jade." Tori moaned as she could only handle so much of Jade's teasing.

Once Jade pulled them down, she brought Tori's panties up to her nose and sniffed, taking in the smell of Tori's sex, which made Tori giggle a bit. Then Jade tossed them aside, as Tori sat up and leaned back against the car door. Jade looked on, as Tori bit her lower lip at her, as she had one leg over the back car seats and her other leg down on the floor. She looked down at Tori's bare pussy, licking her lips as it glistened in the night. Jade lowered herself down towards Tori's crotch, her eyes still fixated at Tori's eyes.

"You're so wet," Jade said in a seductive tone.

Hearing Jade talk like that turned Tori on more, as she pinched her nipples in front of Jade.

"Quit teasing me and eat my pussy." Tori begged, moving one of her hands down to rub herself

Jade watched Tori's hand move in circles over her pussy lips before looking back up at Tori.

"With pleasure," Jade responded.

She then buried her face into Tori's shaved wet core. Tori screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of Jade's tongue against her inner wet folds. Jade kept licking in all directions, up and down, left and right, feeling desperate to find Tori's G-Spot. She then licked upwards, as she heard Tori scream louder, giving her the idea that the top of Tori's inner walls was the X on Jade's treasure map. Tori moved her hands down to Jade's head, moving strands of her hair away from her face, alternating between looking into Jade's eyes to closing her eyes and arching back, as she kept screaming out Jade's name, especially when Jade attacked her G-Spot with that tongue.

After about a minute of tongue-play, Jade then backed away a bit only to stick a finger in Tori. Tori gasped at the sensation but immediately started to enjoy it. Jade then saw the small nub and used both of her thumbs to stretch out Tori's pussy. With Tori's clit now visible, Jade started to flick her tongue on it. Tori then bit both her lips as she gasped and gasped, until she let out one big scream, as Jade triggered Tori's orgasm, her screams were like music to Jade's ears, as she felt her juices squirting out and into her waiting mouth.

Jade lapped up Tori's delicious juices, swallowing some and saved some for Tori to share. Tori took a second to breathe before looked down at Jade, who let out a drip of her juice down her chin. Tori leaned in and lapped up that drop, licking up her chin and hitting Jade's bottom lip. They made out again, playing with Tori's cum with their tongues just like they did with Jade's cum. Both girls then swallowed their loads as they continued to kiss, both realizing that Jade was technically still fully-clothed, and it'd only be fair if both girls were to be naked right now.

With that idea in mind, after their kiss broke, Tori moved her hands down under Jade's black blouse, rubbing at her bare stomach with her hands, as Jade stripped herself from that blouse. Tori then attacked Jade's neck, as she stripped her from her bra. With both girls sat up and topless, Tori leaned towards Jade's chest, feeling one hand on the back of her head and holding her in place, as she sucked on Jade's breasts. As Tori heard Jade moan, she moved one of her hands down to Jade's crotch, noticing that her dick was still rock hard. Tori wondered how it would feel to have Jade inside her, after all, Jade's finger was great but what would her dick do to her?

Tori undid the button to Jade's jeans, as Jade jerked herself with one hand, and used her other hand to take her pants off. Even though she hated the word, Jade still wore panties, but soon they were off as well, now leaving both girls naked with their clothes scattered all over the place. They kissed each other once more, with Tori making Jade moan by replacing Jade's hand that was on her cock with hers. Once their kiss was broken, Jade pushed Tori back down on the seats, and then Tori looked up at watched Jade position herself, sitting on her knees, as her dick was now aligned with Tori's pussy. Tori then held her legs up, as Jade then stuck herself into Tori.

Tori's eyes squinted shut and she began to moan, as she felt more and more of Jade's cock enter inside her. She kept going until she reached Tori's barrier, feeling her inner walls all over her cock and her balls pressing against Tori's ass. Tori bit her lower lip and clutched the seats, hearing Jade leaning closer to her and feeling Jade kiss her softly, as she slowly plunged into her, breaking her barrier and filling Tori. Tori felt a bit of pain, but soon that pain turned into waves of pleasure, as she felt Jade's cock slowly pumping inside her pussy. After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Jade held Tori's legs up and open, as she now started to pump in and out of Tori at a faster pace.

Tori's breasts bounced, her body slid back and forth, and her head bonked against the door a few times, as she kept getting pounded by Jade's rock hard dick. Jade then grabbed Tori by her hips, thrusting her cock harder, feeling her thighs smack against Tori's ass. After a few minutes, they switched into another position, where Tori laid on her side with Jade behind her, with the backrests of the car against her, with her hand under Tori's leg to hold it up, as she continued to thrust inside her pussy, kissing her to muffle Tori's moans. A few more minutes later, Tori found herself laying on her stomach, as Jade hovered over her and was thrusting her cock downwards, taking Tori from behind. Whatever position it was, Tori loved the feeling of being fucked by Jade, as moans turned into begs to Jade to fuck her harder and faster and not to ever stop, which made go Jade crazy.

The sounds of flesh smacking, moans, and panting could be heard from inside the car. After a few more minutes passed by, Tori laid on her back with Jade laying on top of her, sloppily kissing each other as their breasts roughly rubbed against each other, and while Jade went to thrust with her hips. Tori's second orgasm built up quickly, as her walls tightened around Jade's member. Tori screamed into Jade's mouth, as she came hard over Jade's dick. Jade found herself getting close as well, but knew she didn't have a condom on and couldn't continue, or else something bad would happen, but at the same time didn't want to stop fucking Tori.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Moaned Jade.

She pulled out of Tori's pussy and stood up, with one foot on the floor and the other on the seat, as Tori sat up a bit and positioned herself where her cock was at Tori's face. Jade started to jerk off in front of her, watching Tori's mouth open and sticking her tongue out, wait for her cum. After about a minute, Jade then screamed, as she came all over Tori's face. Tori's eyes closed, as she felt streams of her cum hit her face and go inside of her mouth, as well as some droplets go down on her tits. Tori then sucked Jade's dick clean, lapping up leftovers of Jade's cum.

Jade leaned down and started to lick her cum off Tori's face, Tori giggling a bit as she felt her face being cleaned by Jade. Jade's tongue then hit Tori's mouth, which prompted them to make out one last time for tonight. They shared another heated make-out session in the car, with Jade now laying down and Tori laying on top of her. Their kiss began to lose heat second after second, as they started cuddling. Jade's hands caressed Tori's ass, as Tori played with Jade's now messy hair, as they stared into each other's eyes with their faces just inches apart.

"So...am I your friend now?" Tori asked.

Jade responded by pecking Tori's lips, feeling the favor being returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like,
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
